


【all伏见】背叛者

by Brenda15



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	1. Chapter 1

晚归的周防尊还没来得及进酒吧就听见那群孩子们的吵吵闹闹声了，要是十述在的话一定会感叹年轻真好啊之类的。但是就在他考虑是要在外面继续逛一会还是直接翻上二楼自己的房间睡一会之间纠结的时候，后巷的动静引起了他的注意，若是平时的周防，一定不会多管闲事，但是唯独今天在草薙告诉了他那个小家伙的一些事情还有宗像来明目张胆的说出要挖墙脚的意图之后，让他的心情变得很糟，准确的说是不知道有什么东西像是堵在胸口了一样，有种不吐不快的郁闷感。本着如果有人闹事就狠狠地揍一顿的想法走了过去。

 

 

再然后，他目睹了伏见像是疯了一样的举动，伏见捶墙的时候他差点没有按捺住自己的耐心冲过去，但是随后伏见说出的话却狠狠地敲在他心上。

 

 

【呐，伏见，是我的缘故才让八田伤你这么深么】

 

 

那孩子口中冒出的话让他心悸，他知道伏见为了八田可以豁出命来，他也知道那个孩子别扭地喜欢着八田，但是他从来不知道伏见对八田的感情居然强烈到这一步，那种完整的全然不顾一切的占有欲……

 

 

【伏见，你是因为喜欢着重要的人所以连带把自己也烧了么】

 

 

他看着伏见凑过去亲吻八田，然后被推开，最后就剩下他一个人蜷缩在小巷的角落里紧紧抱住自己。伏见，送你离开的时候真的到了么，把你推给宗像，让他好好教你，让他教你去用你喜欢的方式看这个世界，让你在他的手下把在这里埋没的才华发挥出来，让你去成为他的氏族，不必再被这样的八田，这样的我折磨，真的是时候了么？周防看着缩成一团的他，向他伸出手，就像第一次见到他那样的时候一般，但是这次他的手小心地落在了那个孩子的头顶。似乎有感觉的伏见抬起头，瞪着湿漉漉的水蓝色眼睛看着他，那个瞬间，周防尊心里各种急躁烦闷与不安都一并涌上了心头。

 

 

直到伏见浑身颤抖地抱住了他，缓缓的开口，“不要走。”

 

 

所有的情绪都在他轻飘飘的一句话里喷薄而出，不要，不想，不甘心，不要把你给八田，他刚刚推开了你，不想让你成为宗像的氏族，你或许会成为他最为倚重的存在，不甘心就这么放你走，让你就这么离开我。

 

 

“伏见你知道自己在做什么么。”周防一手环住少年纤细的腰身，另一只手拖住他的后脑。

 

 

单薄的少年点点头，然后迟疑地摇摇头最后又点点头。周防看着他半醉不醉的样子，心想算了，反正当你抱过来的那一刻，就没再打算放你走过。他低头，冲着那块绵软凉薄之处吻了下去，他伸出舌头，小心地勾勒着小巧的唇形，不厌其烦的一遍又一遍，直到伏见整个冰冷的嘴巴开始泛起温度，他才长驱直入，他尽可能小心地对待这个玻璃般易碎的少年，舔舐着他唇齿间的每个角落，任何舌尖轻微的触抚都能带来少年全身微微的颤抖，他的身体和他那纤细的神经敏感的如出一辙，周防这么想着，进一步加深了这个吻，强迫着伏见软绵绵的舌头与自己的纠缠共舞。这是个足够绵长的吻，绵长到两人都要窒息，周防才放开他，伏见被吻得有气无力的将脑袋靠在周防的胸前，粗重的喘着气。

 

 

周防低着头，把吻落在伏见的头顶，“伏见，你是我的了。”再也没有任何犹豫，抱着伏见径直离开了小巷。

 

 

与此同时，坐在酒吧里被众人围着的八田美咲突然心里重重地一落好像有什么东西从心口跌落再也找不回来了一样，难受的他有些想哭，他坐在原地迟疑了好久，最后选择起身从后门出去看看，但是等他拉开后门的时候，还是一样的冷，还是一样的空旷，什么都没有，没有猴子，什么都没有。

 

 

八田弯弯腰，他想，今晚的风沙果真是大，眼睛里酸死了，他想，你果然是喝醉了啊，猴子，他打个喷嚏，浓重的鼻音似乎是要感冒了的样子。

 

 

今晚草薙十束带着安娜回去住，对方又是未成年人，周防稍加思索，做了个相当大胆的决定，他抱着伏见隔空回了酒吧的二楼，平时自己住的地方。尽管最开始的时候因为自己无法很好的控制赤之力容易在睡觉的时候爆发出火焰，草薙对房间做了一番特殊的装饰，但是楼下隐隐的吵闹声还是能传上来。

 

 

他把少年放到床上，关好窗户，锁好门后，望向躺在床上的少年，他不知是不是因为太冷的缘故，蜷缩在小床的一角，周防叹口气，走过去伸手把他揽在了怀里，试图用自己的温度温暖着他，周防低下头有些急不可耐的亲吻着少年白皙的颈部，稍稍用力的吮吸着，在他白皙干净的皮肤上留下一个又一个深红色的印记，宛若含苞的深色蔷薇衬得他的皮肤愈显苍白。似乎是这样用力的近乎于啃噬的吮吸亲吻弄得他多少有些痛，伏见下意识的缩了缩脖子，反而凸显出那块并没有发育好的漂亮喉结，从周防第一天对伏见感兴趣开始这块小东西就逗弄的他心痒难耐，所以这次他不再犹豫，直接凑过去像野兽一般的衔住它，轻轻舔着，同时开始变得有些性急扯去伏见身上的衣服和自己的，肌肤相贴的那一刻，他感受到了这个少年的冰冷，于是他又一次不由自主地用自己的力量试图煨暖少年冰冷的身躯。尚未发育完全的身体很是秀气，精巧的锁骨，白皙的身体上虽然没有多少肉，但是微微的肌肉的雏形还是可以看得出来，和成年男人坚硬的身躯不同，细腻中带着柔软，却又不乏棱角，周防拥抱着伏见，亲吻着所有他能亲吻到的部分，听着少年因为他的举动而呼吸渐渐粗重起来，这样的认知让周防很是兴奋。从锁骨，到乳首，周防张嘴含住那颗尚显青涩的果实，舔舐，用舌尖连带着唾液在上面打着转，将他在自己的犬牙间反复拨弄着，伏见开始受不了这种挑逗和逗弄了，他试图伸手推开周防的脑袋，但是轻飘飘的力度更像是欲拒还迎的调情，呻吟声细细碎碎的从他唇齿间飘出来，最后他含糊不清的喊了一声，“尊，尊先生，住手。”

 

 

听到伏见在叫着自己的名字，周防整个人都僵了一下，但是很快兴奋地抬起头，不由分说地吻住了伏见的嘴巴，太好了，最起码他还知道自己是谁，在抱着伏见回来之前，他甚至想过伏见会不会在床上叫八田的名字，但是现在——

 

 

“从你让我开始的时候，就已经没办法叫停了伏见。”周防松开了几乎要被吻断气的伏见，稍微带着几分恶意地在他耳边低语起来，舌尖有意无意的掠过伏见早已经红透了的耳垂，“你知道我是谁，我很高兴，真的很高兴，所以。”周防温热的手顺着伏见娇嫩的大腿内侧逡巡而下，握住了微微有些抬头之势的小伏见，“叫给我听。”

 

 

身下突然传来的温热与夹带着的朦胧不清的羞耻感相互挣扎着,但是最后还是承受不住不知道是舒服还是难受的感觉叫出了口，身体最脆弱的部分被别人握在温热的手中，并且反复套弄着，身体也随之跟着颤抖摇摆，之前含糊的醉意似去非去，这种人只多少让伏见感到害怕，他伸手主动攀附上周防尊的脖颈，却不知无意将两人贴得更紧密。

 

 

“好孩子。”周防低低的笑出声，他腾出一只手揽住伏见的腰，另一只手加快了套弄小伏见的速度，同事都弄着伏见另一颗没有被疼爱过的果实，直到白色浊液沾满了十指，少年再也没有多余的力气了，软绵绵的靠在周防怀里，连呻吟声都微弱了不少。

 

 

周防把伏见翻过来，两个人早已经大汗淋漓，俯下身紧紧地贴在他的背上，少年显瘦而翘起的蝴蝶骨微微的顶住了周防，他轻叹口气，“伏见，你太瘦了。”然后沿着臀线将手滑过他渴望已久的幽暗之处，轻轻的在后穴外层的褶皱上打了个转之后，他往里面塞进了第一根手指，由于润滑不够，这个过程略显艰难，但是紧致的内壁却在最初的排斥后开始吸吮起来，周防亲吻着他光滑的脊背，试图让他放轻松，周防一手紧紧箍住伏见的腰腹部，生怕他跑掉一样，另一只手伸进了他的嘴巴里，周防进入伏见身体的那一刻就没有做缓慢入侵的打算，伏见瞬间痛得眼泪都流了出来，那种身体撕裂的痛冲昏了他的头脑，他下意识死命的咬住了周防的手，豆大的汗珠开始从额间往下淌。

 

 

“痛么，伏见？”回答他的是从手背上传来的疼痛和从少年嘴角蜿蜒而下的鲜血，或许这个问题即使他问了少年也答非所问，“是啊，我也痛，我们都一样。”

 

 

开始律动起来的抽插除却痛到死外，居然意外的夹杂着某种源自于人类触感中最原始的快感，伏见几乎要看不清眼前的一切了，晕乎乎的脑袋，浓郁的血腥味不知道是自己身上的还是周防身上的刺激着他的大脑，根本忍不住眼泪，每动一下就痛到骨髓里的感觉，以及说不出口想要更多的升腾起来的欲望，伏见觉得自己像是一只小舟，但是要被这个名为周防尊的火海彻底湮没，在那股炽热的液体肆意填满自己身体的瞬间，他听见周防低沉而嘶哑的声音。

 

 

“痛的话，就用身体好好记住吧。”

 

 

伏见无力地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

周防在半夜的时候醒来，口干舌燥的感觉折腾得他有些睡不好，他起身去楼下给自己倒了杯冷水，还偷偷的用了点草薙用来调酒的冰块，一点点的喝下去，试图浇灭着内心里某些始终无法平静的如同火燎的情绪，他靠在墙壁上，看着床上已经因为脱力而彻底昏睡过去的伏见昏昏沉沉地睡着，身上大片大片斑驳的痕迹在这具稍显纤弱的身躯上多少有些触目惊心，周防尊咽下最后一口冷冰冰的液体，回头看了一眼稍稍虚掩的门，重新爬上了床，将少年抱在怀里用床单把两个人一起紧紧的裹住。

 

 

【这次，不会让你逃了，伏见】


	2. 31-40

31

 

 

音乐是什么，音乐是指有旋律、节奏、或和声的人声或乐器影响等配合所构成的一种艺术。但是，只言片语只能构成一项事物的表象却无法精准的描述着它的内在。干巴巴的表象远不如那些丰盈高贵的内在带给我们的精神冲击，或许我们做不到能够切身体会那些辉煌磅礴的交响乐带来的震撼，但是，这个世界上，某事某刻，总会有一段旋律一只曲子一首歌谣让你联想到内心那些藏匿了许久的情绪压抑了多年的委屈，让你在不知不觉中潸然泪下。心底的柔软总需要一个坚定的角落来安置，但是能抚慰柔软的也只能是与之相匹配的温柔。

 

 

草薙不知道是什么时候被那孩子之间流淌出来的音乐感动到的，等到他回过神来的时候，十束已经坐在了自己身边温柔的笑着看着自己，坚定的将手覆在了自己的手背上，隔着墨镜的眼睛开始变得酸涩起来，向来敏感的安娜也颇为乖巧的依偎在了自己身边。这下，他放松了紧绷的神经，笑着看着身边的人，安安静静的听了起来。始轻快明亮的前奏就像是在人眼前织起了一副明亮的画布，有如儿时那些鲜明快活的记忆，但是快乐并不长久，很快，压抑和乌云密布，挣扎，畏惧，失望，害怕，一系列的负面情绪都在瞬间爆发，绵长而痛的明晰，当习惯于忍耐痛苦和孤独的时候，却又仿佛看见了光一样，小心翼翼的期希着，不敢碰触，平缓的音符划过心弦就像是那一路尝试着的追逐，直到最后，突兀的变奏带来另一场狂风暴雨般的变故，草薙的心脏也狠狠的为止揪了起来，挣扎与绝望，再次受伤的痛苦与反抗间的犹豫，愈演愈烈的反抗与全然不顾，试图打开束缚的枷锁却在狂暴和痛苦中迷失，一直到最后某个高亢的音节，所有的一切戛然而止，震颤的尾音还在空气里残留着令人心惊刺痛的声节，坐在钢琴前的少年似乎是累了一般慢慢的闭上了眼睛，微抬起头将整张脸都沐浴在灼热的灯光下，一动不动。

 

 

这首曲子，没有完。

 

 

草薙不知道自己的内心为何会因为这般华丽的乐章而变得急躁不堪，他想去质问那个弹着这首曲子的少年，究竟是没有结尾，还是所有的反抗与挣扎都在那一声震颤的尾音中消逝，湮没。等他从神伤中逐渐清醒回归的时候，方才坐在钢琴前秀着华丽指法，热情激荡的少年已经不见了，空无一人的钢琴显得格外落寞，透着暖意的光线显得有几分虚幻的不真实。

 

 

【不，不在了么】

 

 

那厢回过神来的诸位S4成员们突然开始爆发出热烈的掌声。

 

 

“不愧是伏见先生。”喝醉了的道明寺甚至夸张的将双手举过头顶，“我要担任伏见先生后援会的会长。”

 

 

和各位吵吵闹闹的表达着自己兴奋之情的同僚不同，布施哼了一声，“什么麽，不就是钢琴而已，乐器什么的，我也有很拿手的啊。”

 

 

“唉，布施你开什么玩笑，你不是个音痴么。”榎本也有点醉了，愣愣的插了句嘴。

 

 

布施伸手赏了榎本脑袋上一个暴栗，“切，让你们看看什么叫做音乐。”布施三步并作两步的朝摆放钢琴的角落里走去，将一旁摆在架子上的小提琴一手捞起，调好琴弦之后直接旁若无人的拉了起来。轻柔的小提琴音就这样四散开来，榎本吓得长大了嘴巴，几乎有些合不拢嘴了，要知道平时唱歌都能跑调跑到太平洋的家伙，这么熟稔的拉起小提琴居然多了几分优雅的味道。同样受到惊吓的还有对面赤组的一众，明明不过是凑巧聚餐聚到同一个地方而已，结果今天对面的这群公务员们没有拔刀，喝醉了反而一个又一个的秀起来了音乐，S4特务队成员们这是喝醉了之后在店里开音乐会的节奏么。

 

 

“咦，伏见先生呢。”似乎只有对古典音乐不大感冒的五岛这时候才发现刚才那个弹过钢琴的小上司居然奇迹地消失了，想着对方已经喝的理智都飞起的样子，五岛还是决定去外面找一找，毕竟是出来聚餐，万一真的把人给聚没了，可是要被副长和室长狠狠的责罚的。

 

 

出了店门的五岛被一阵秋风吹了个透心凉，晕乎乎的脑袋瞬间清醒了不少，不过还是醉乎乎的，他努力的睁大眼睛四处张望着，寻找着伏见先生的踪迹，费力的找了好久，五岛一回头才发现伏见先生正半依着路灯的灯杆，垂着脑袋完全一副摇摇欲坠的模样，五岛揉了揉眼睛，刚伸手想要长大嘴叫一下伏见先生，但是立刻身后有人捂住了五岛的嘴巴，还来不及反击，五岛就被发生在视野之内的事情吓得整个人背后刷地一下出了满身的冷汗，大脑直接当机。

 

 

“别乱叫哦，被King发现的话可是要被烧掉的。”

 

 

“恩恩，呜呜，唔。”五岛拼命的点头，傻愣的看着不远处的路灯下的两个交缠起来的身影，原本晕乎乎的脑袋在瞬间清醒。

 

 

十束苦笑着看着完全被吓傻的小家伙，松开了捂住五岛嘴巴的手，在心里暗叹了一声好险，直接牵着整个人都没回过神来的五岛悄悄地朝反方向走去。

 

 

五岛看到了原本因为醉意有些摇摇欲坠的伏见先生在差点栽倒的瞬间，赤之王周防尊突然出现，从正面抱住了伏见先生，然后毫无顾忌的低头吻住了伏见先生的嘴巴，伏见先生似乎是想要推开自己面前的庞然大物，但是那种程度的挣扎似乎压根没什么用吧，不对不对，自己刚刚好像还看到了赤之王周防尊不老实的手伸进了伏见先生的上衣里了，不好不好这是要XXXX的节奏么。五岛缓过神来，突然停住了脚步，这时候他才看清了拉着自己走的不是别人，而是上次协助过他们的吠舞罗的No.3十束先生。

 

 

“怎么不走了？”十束看了看身后似乎已经彻底把事情捋清楚的五岛，目光流转到五岛伸向自己左侧腰间的手，微微眯起眼睛笑了笑，“你现在可是没有带武器的哦，况且，你确定你可以从King的手中将人带走么。”

 

 

五岛激动而慌乱的情绪在十束的言语下开始变得稳定起来，他深吸一口气，看了看十束，“伏见先生，和赤之王到底是什么关系。”

 

 

十束一副我就知道你会要这么问的表情，摊摊手，“如果让小猴子来解释的话，他肯定会说是床|伴之类的吧。可是，身为王的近臣的我，可是很清楚自己家的王对那个孩子的心意呢。”

 

 

“切。”五岛有些忿恨的扭过头去，“伏见先生还未成年，就算是赤之王，这样做也很过分的吧。”五岛看了看十束，“伏见先生退出吠舞罗也是因为这个原因么，既然已经退出了吠舞罗了，为什么周防尊还要来找伏见先生做这种事情，不管怎么看，都已经是对立的王的氏族了，就算不顾及其他，也要顾及室……”五岛说到这里的时候，整个人都停住了，那个让人看不透心的像是宇宙一样包罗万象的自己的王，说不定也知道这件事，可是如果知道的话，为什么不阻止。

 

 

十束看了看情绪激动的五岛，走过去轻轻拍了拍五岛的肩膀，“我并不清楚小猴子退出吠舞罗的具体原因，据说当时除了King，和宗像先生外还有第三位未知的王权者在场，但是或许小猴子选择离开也有一部分想要躲避King的想法，不过我也坚信，只要是真心实在的心意总有一天会传递到的。今晚的事情的话，你就当什么都没看见好了，毕竟这种事情被别人知道的话，小猴子在S4里的立场恐怕会很难办的吧，先告辞了。”

 

 

五岛一个人在原地站了很久，冰凉的风吹过，他突然想，穿的那么单薄的伏见先生，会不会很冷呢。

 

 

秋山等人醒来的时候已经是第二天早晨了，他是被响个不停地终端机给吵醒的，模模糊糊的接了电话，那端副长愤怒的声音吓得他整个人直哆嗦，“抱歉抱歉，副长，昨晚我们聚餐喝多了，现在在哪？好像还在酒店吧，副长抱歉，我们大家都在，让您操心了，对对对，我们现在就赶回去。”挂了终端机的秋山着急的叫着睡了一屋的大伙，猛然起身，宿醉伴着头疼一下子让他有些站立不稳，只得缓缓地坐下便揉着太阳穴边回想着昨晚的事，昨晚好像是大家一起聚餐喝多了，伏见先生去弹了钢琴，然后布施拉了小提琴，接下来大家一个接一个的开始展示自己的才艺，可是这里是？

 

 

“大家醉的太厉害，是赤之氏族那边的十束先生和草薙先生叫自己手下的人帮忙，说是答谢上次救了他们氏族的那个小姑娘，帮大家到附近的旅馆开了间大套房，把人都放在这里后就走了。”唯一一个清醒着的居然是五岛，他端坐在沙发上，但是眼底的青色却显示着这个人似乎一夜没睡的样子。

 

 

日高揉了揉脑袋，结果不幸被睡得迷糊的道明寺一脚踩在了大腿上，痛的直嚎，道明寺赶紧蹲下来一边道歉，一边作势要检查日高的伤势，但是却一个不小心将榎本散落在地上的眼镜踢出去好远。

 

 

“咦，大家都在，伏见先生呢？”弁财也醒了过来，打量了四周之后，才发现少了一个人，“五岛，你昨晚不是去找伏见先生了么，他先回去了么？”

 

 

五岛听到这个问题心里一怔，随后闭了闭眼睛，“确实去找了，但是我什么都没看见，人也没找到，可能是先走了吧。”

 

 

慌着招呼大家赶紧收拾收拾回屯所的秋山压根没有注意五岛话里的异常，稍微理解了一下就是伏见先生提前一个人走掉了，也没多注意。

 

 

 

“什么啊，居然先走了唉，我还没来得及问伏见先生弹得那首曲子的名字呢，真的是好听到哭唉。”道明寺多少有些遗憾的耷拉了一下脑袋。

 

 

 

“笨蛋，我们现在已经集体迟到了啊，你再墨迹墨迹，我们可是要被副长吊起来喂红豆泥的吧。”好不容易帮榎本找到眼镜的弁财催促着道明寺，“别发呆了，快点收拾收拾回屯所吧。”

 

 

所以说，我们仍未知道那天所听见的伏见先生弹的曲子的名字，正式列入S4特务队成员心中的两大未解之谜，什么，你问第一大未解之谜，第一大未解之谜当然是伏见先生为何在聚会后整整失踪了三天才来上班啊，未成年公务员聚会后神秘失踪，究竟是人性的泯灭还是道德沦丧，莫非是不可思议的超自然事件？欲知后事如何，请大家持续关注东京法务局户籍科第四分室伏见猿比古后援会会长道明寺安迪与副会长日高暁给大家带来的持续播报。

 

 

32

 

 

周防尊点燃了手中的烟，靠在床头深深的吸了一口之后吐出的白色烟圈轻飘飘的没飞多远就灭了，他低头，伸手将已经累的软趴趴的沉睡不醒的伏见勾进自己的怀里，像是摸小狗脑袋那样有一下没一下的摸着他的脑袋，狼藉不堪的卧室，足以证明昨晚是多么激烈的一个晚上，他看了看伏见安静睡着的侧脸，心想也只有这个时候他对自己最没有防备。

 

 

伏见也是会死的啊。这是他从之前这孩子出事时后知后觉的担心，既然人已经到了宗像那里，那么他早就做好的或许会很久才能相见，更不要说他早就有心躲着自己了，甚至整个人都站在宗像那边，那个阴险的家伙总是有办法吸引着这个小家伙，但是他从来没考虑过有一天伏见会死。

 

 

是的，身为王权者，结局要么是死，要么坠剑连累着百万人陪着自己一起去死，这条王者的必然之路的终点，他早就看得分明，况且有宗像那个家伙在，无论如何都不会允许自己坠剑的，但是他没有想过伏见也会死，而且是死的如此轻而易举。自己死后的世界看不见，也管不着，但是如果这个小家伙死在自己的前头怎么办。

 

 

可以忍受看不见，触不到你的世界，但是没有办法忍受彻底没有你的世界。

 

 

周防不知道那件事情到底有什么样的隐情，又或者有什么样的真相，黄金之王已经彻底封存了这次事件的所有资料，况且他脑子里也没有那么多的弯弯道道，宗像提起这件事表情总是微妙，那让周防很烦躁，和真相相比，我更在意的是你的死活。这么想着，他把手放到了伏见的头顶，在轻轻揣摩过后，红色的火焰顺着他的掌心肆意开来，像是流淌成一条缠绵的小溪汩汩地从伏见的头顶无声的流淌着。Homra的酒吧二楼，在这个无人注意的清晨，温暖的红色光芒透过玻璃折射着美丽的光泽，在太阳尚未升起的时刻为天空染上一片并不属于大自然的云霞。

 

 

周防轻轻的喘着气，他没有想过这是如此费力的一种方法，但是，他伸手用力的拥住伏见，恩，就像现在这样抱住就好了。在拥抱住伏见的同时，他又想起了另外一件事，昨天晚上，在他扶住摇摇欲坠的伏见的时候，他听到了这个少年像是疯了一样在反复念叨着一句话。

 

 

他听见伏见说“我做到了，你能把钢琴和Niki还给我么”

 

 

他很想问Niki是谁，但是，这都比不上紧紧抱住他更重要，周防懒洋洋的睁开一只眼睛，打量了一下还在沉睡中的伏见的，心想，还是等醒来的时候问问草薙吧。

 

 

————————————荤割线——————————

 

 

早晨起来准时达到屯所后，看见平日里此刻应该都来打卡上班的特务队的办公间竟然诡异的空无一人，饶是宗像礼司心里也禁不住生出那么一丝丝可以称得上诡异的情绪来，还好自己在办公室前看到了有些气急败坏但是看向自己却是满脸愧疚的淡岛。

 

 

“淡岛君，可以告诉我，这是出什么事了么。”宗像有些不解的看向淡岛，“特务队的诸位，这是，发生了什么你我不知道的大事件了么？”

 

 

淡岛连忙鞠躬向宗像致歉，“万分抱歉，室长，这都是我治理不严的疏忽，据秋山说是昨晚因为聚餐集体喝多了在外面，室长，这都是我管理不严的错，等他们回来一定……”

 

 

宗像推了推眼镜，“这种事情淡岛君不必太过自责，可是无论从哪个角度来看，确实做事该有个度，这件事就留给淡岛君来亲自解决处理就好。”

 

 

“是，我一定不会辜负室长的期望，好好的对他们进行训诫。”淡岛清丽的面容隐隐闪过一丝隐藏不住的怒意，宗像装作没有看见一样，微微勾了勾唇角推门进入自己的办公室，昨天没有拼完的拼图还摆在桌子上，他刚坐下，终端机就传来嗡嗡的声音，是伏见。

 

 

宗像按下了接听键，“伏见君，一大早这是要来请假的么，昨天的检讨还差了两千字呢。”

 

 

终端机那端传来一声低沉而慵懒的笑意，宗像多少有点惊讶的睁大了下眼睛，试探而坚定的开口，“周防？”

 

 

“宗像你居然无聊到让他在你那写检讨了么。”周防尊微带沙哑的声音从那端传来，“真是够恶趣味。”

 

 

宗像伸手开始轻轻击打着桌子，“我并不这么认为，和你这种拐走别人部下的行为而言，我……”

 

 

“他起不来了。”周防没有等宗像把话说完就简单明了的直奔主题，“昨晚捡到的，等他能起床了就自己回去了。”

 

 

宗像突然发现自己开始语塞起来，面对周防这么直白毫不掩饰的言语，自己竟然找不到任何反驳的理由，况且天已经大亮，堂而皇之的去接人并不是个好办法……就在宗像思虑的时候，对方已经挂掉了终端，徒留耳边一阵滴滴的声音。宗像放下手中的终端，看着眼前的拼图，不知道为什么，刚刚还兴致满满，但是这会却没了兴趣，无法掌控的烦躁感让他有些不大舒服的感觉。

 

 

“算了，等伏见君回来之后再说吧。”他看了看伏见昨天留在办公室里的检讨，稍稍僵硬起来的唇角有几分意味不明的味道。

 

 

————————————荤割线——————————

 

 

伏见是被呛醒的，烟草味混杂着酒精的味道或许刚开始还是多少有些好闻的，但是在密闭的空间飘散的久了，就会衍生出一种发酵后的令人微微有些反感的味道，伏见从沉睡中清醒过来，刚睁开眼的时候还以为是自己睡迷糊了，怎么可能会在Homra的二楼，但是等他再三睁眼后，才确认了自己的处境。

 

 

啧，明明都已经没什么关系了，还是一时兴起就……

 

 

和之前无数次迷迷糊糊醒来的时候一样，腰疼头疼浑身哪里都疼的感觉简直要把自己给撕裂了，他尝试着自己从床上爬起来，但是却被一只大手狠狠的按了下去。

 

 

“嘶。”似乎是对方用力过猛，伏见直接痛的叫了出来，整个人再次软趴趴的趴在了床上。连说话的机会都没有，身上负上的重物与高热温度，让伏见连开口的力气都没了，周防尊是永远都不会听人说话的那种类型，伏见知道是他，但是就算说出自己是叛徒什么的话，这个人也不会在意的吧，这么想着，他微微闭上了眼睛，任凭粗暴的吻从颈部一直往下延伸，身上刺痛的感觉让他忍不住哼出声来。

 

 

“伏见。”周防将他整个人翻过来，面朝自己，金色瞳仁里燃起的情欲恨不得将眼前的少年完整的吞噬，他用自己的脑袋蹭着对方的肩窝，张嘴轻轻啃上那块焦黑伤疤掩盖之下的他留给伏见的印记，“你没法拒绝我。”

 

 

你那个认真的表情是什么意思啊，伏见闭上眼睛想，下一秒连发声的嘴巴都被那人完全地带着侵略性的堵住，完全放弃抵抗的伏见任凭这个人在自己身体里横冲直撞，刚开始清明的意识渐渐变得模糊起来，就连身体里某种完全与平日不同的焦灼感都没有察觉就再次累的闭上了眼睛。

 

 

【真是，任性的王啊】

 

 

——————————荤割线————————

 

 

 

伏见在第三天的夜里终于趁着看上去睡得昏昏沉沉的周防选择了翻窗户离开，在他走后没多久，看上去像是睡得昏天暗地的周防睁开了眼睛，下了楼，恰好看见十束正坐在吧台前喝着草薙刚调好的酒。

 

 

“呐，King饿了么。”十束笑着向周防挥挥手，扔过去一包草莓牛奶，“要接好喽，King。”

 

 

“嗯。”周防稳稳的接过十束递来的草莓牛奶，然后自顾自的坐到沙发上自己的专属位置，没有开口。

 

 

擦干净最后一打酒杯的草薙悠闲的点了一根烟，“可是托你俩的福，酒吧三天没开张，还把拿群小家伙全给骗出去，这么大的动静，青之王那里不可能不知道的吧，况且，那个对你的身体真的没影响么，尊，强行印刻力量什么的。”

 

 

“草薙，King在大事上自有分寸的，最起码这些力量是King想要保护小猴子的心意啦，你也有好好的检查的吧，King做了自己想要做的事之后，威丝曼差值也有所下降不是。”十束抗议着，笑着看向草薙，“青之王知道的话，也不会说出来的吧。”

 

 

草薙伸手扣了扣十束的脑袋，脸上的表情变得严肃起来，“你们俩个，下次不许先斩后奏听见没有。”

 

 

十束夸张的抱着脑袋，学着平时八田和镰本闯祸的样子大叫着，“哎呀，草薙哥我们错了，不会再有下一次了。”看的草薙有些忍俊不禁，最后只得伸手指顶了顶十束的脑袋，“你啊……”

 

 

“Niki是谁。”沉默着的周防看向草薙突然发问。

 

 

“咦，King你又要去跟人打架了么，不行的哦，明明都说好了以后要好好克制的。”十束慌忙跑过去，伸手去抓周防，“又有人或者什么没有颜色的小组织惹King生气了么。”

 

 

周防看了看十束，摇摇头，“没有，不会去打架。”

 

 

这才放下心的十束叹口气，扭头看向草薙，就在刚才他背对草薙，无意中挡住周防视线的时候，两个人都错过了草薙脸上一闪而过的古怪表情。

 

 

“不知道，只有名字么，那么查起来很费劲的说，不过，会尽快去查的，King你急着要么。”恢复了平常脸色的草薙转身去收拾摆在高层架子上的酒。

 

 

“不急。”在楼下呆了一会后的周防喝完牛奶就上楼睡觉去了。一楼一时间就剩下了百无聊赖的十束和已经擦了三遍吧台的草薙。

 

 

十束突然伸手按住了草薙的手，“你知道的吧，King说的那个人。”

 

 

“不，我……”草薙想要否认，但是却被十束用话堵住，“King并没有具体说明那个词代表的到底是个组织还是人名，可你直接就回答了，是什么不得了的不能让King知道的事情么。”

 

 

草薙看着眼前固执的十束，只得苦笑，拿出自己的中端反复拨弄了几下交给了他，“就知道这种事情没办法瞒过你，那个人是小伏见的父亲。”末了草薙像是强调什么一样的加重了语气，“亲生父亲。”

 

 

“那为什么不能……”十束看着照片上和小猴子长得神似却气质完全不同的充满邪气的男人，指尖轻滑到下一个页面，某张旧报纸的加粗新闻标题就映入眼中，十束的手微微在发抖，“怎么会，这样—这种事情怎么。”

 

 

草薙从十束手中拿过终端，退出了这个界面，“发布了新闻之后的第二天，这家奈良的小报社就被查封了，但是强|奸|未|遂的事情是真的，更重要的是我查到这点的第二天就被黄金氏族偷偷的警告了，这是在被迫销毁所有资料后偷偷存下来的截图。”

 

 

“小猴子……还真是个命运多舛的孩子啊。”十束心疼的感叹着，但是草薙重新点了根烟，看着已经要大亮的天。

 

 

【所有的一切，都远没有我们想的那么简单啊，这才是我不阻止尊那么做的原因啊】

 

 

33

 

 

‘啪’

 

 

竹剑相击时发出清脆的响声，伏见强忍着手腕的酸麻感，不知道是不是那天晚上竟然在醉酒后一时兴起压根不计后果碰了许久都没碰过的钢琴的缘故，这几天手腕酸麻的即使正常的举剑也稍显吃力，而今天帮忙教习剑术的室长不知道为什么较之之前更加认真，可恶，这样根本就是狡猾的大人实力碾压了自己了嘛。伏见咬着牙，在意识到自己支持不住宗像的大力压迫的攻势之后，选择向后撤步，但是刚一大力转身腰身传来的疼痛差点让他飙出泪来，那个过分的家伙，这么一分神，下一秒宗像的剑立刻改变攻势横着扫了过来。狠狠的朝伏见的腰部撞了一下，伏见忍不住嗷呜一声腿一软整个人都趴了下去。

 

 

宗像收起手中用于对练的剑，单膝跪下，伸手搭上了伏见的腰，“伏见君，这就是逞强的下场啊。”

 

 

“啧。”伏见恨不得此刻在地上找个缝把脸埋进去，再也不伸出来，“室长您才是故意的吧，明知道，明知道……”伏见语诘，接下来的话是无论如何都说不出口的。

 

 

宗像坐在了伏见的身边，边笑边伸出好看的双手在伏见的腰部不轻不重的揣摩起来，“明知道什么，明知道那个野蛮人对未成年的伏见君做了违法的事，诱|拐|侵|犯未成年人什么的，一定会上社会头条的，当然如果伏见君肯出庭作证，把周防尊抓起来扔进我们S4的监狱里关到长草，对于这样的结果我也很是喜闻乐见的，伏见君。”

 

 

“啧。”伏见皱着眉头，他挪了挪身体，想摆脱室长的按摩服务，但是他发现只要自己一动，那个恶趣味的家伙就加重着手中的力道，酸疼的感觉迫使他只得乖乖的默默承受着宗像的好意，“真是狡猾的大人，明明根本就是不可能的事。”

 

 

“不可能的是伏见君会那么做才对吧。”宗像低头，用深紫色的眼眸看着伏见，宗像的眼睛就像是隔挡在眼镜片后面的紫钻，散发着某种吸引人的神秘色彩，伏见与他对视了片刻后立刻挪开自己的眼睛，“果然还是个爱逞强的孩子呢，伏见君，借来的温暖能够温暖一时但是却无法从根本上解决问题，被人推开之后的空虚确实能够用这样的办法填充，但是有些东西等你长大之后才发现自己还不起，不过，最糟糕的是恶性循环后的假象会掩盖你一直渴望的真相，如果有一天你发现你……”宗像低头，却发现不知道什么时候过渡疲累的少年已经睡熟了，阳光打在他微微发颤的睫毛上，整个人在光影交错之间显得精致的有些不真实。

 

 

宗像伸手取下他的眼镜，被压住的眼镜腿在脸上印出有一道明显的痕迹，“算了，你到底还是个孩子，慢慢长大之后才会渐渐明白。”

 

 

那天，宗像礼司终究没有将那个大胆的猜测说出口，等他意识到那些从未说出口的猜测开始隐隐朝成真的方向转化的时候，却也是他自己身不由己的深陷进那些势不可挡的感情漩涡里时刻。

 

 

王也是人，我明白室长你的做法，但是我也有错，是你说过的欠别人的东西必须还清，很多年后，那个长大后的青年站在自己面前，开始用他自己所能够展现的倔强姿态选择背负一切时告诉自己的话，如果说字字珠心，宗像那个时候，不管是头顶摇摇欲坠的达摩克里斯之剑还是早已经偏离轨道的心都已经疮痍满目，疲累到不能自己。

 

 

伏见猿比古这辈子都没能学会如何正确的表达自己内心的想法，他没能在S4的监狱里对着周防尊说出那句在心里挽留的话，也没能告诉宗像，他知道自己有错于周防，但是无论如何都不曾后悔过站在宗像的身边，周防尊的事让他生平第一次后知后觉的尝到了后悔的苦楚，而那个时候他却连与宗像道别都来不及便匆匆独自一人上路。

 

 

天道好轮回，不曾绕过谁。

 

 

————————————荤割线——————————

 

 

不知道是不是特别忙的缘故，时间总是每天都在强人所难的上司的各种恶趣味的要求中和那群你永远都没办法组织他们在无时无刻不犯蠢的的部下整天惹来的各种麻烦中度过，等伏见发觉自己确实该有个假期好好的休息一下的时候，年假也来了。

 

 

原本已经买好了游戏，备好了零食，打算宅在宿舍里三天不出门的伏见刚回了宿舍，毫不客气而果断异常的拒绝了道明寺和日高那两个蠢货一起打游戏庆祝的邀请，还没来得及坐下，连续的敲门声就再次扰的他心烦意乱，伏见有些被这两个缠人的家伙弄得上火，赌气的一把拉开门，“我说你们俩个，烦人也要有个限度吧……啧，室长？”

 

 

宗像伸手推了推眼镜，笑着看着眼前炸毛的伏见，“伏见君这是在跟谁生气呢。”

 

 

“不，没什么，室长你有什么事么。”伏见半个身子挡在门前，不知道为何，他有些不想让宗像看见自己因为这几天加班加点没来得及整理的宿舍。

 

 

 

宗像饶有兴趣的借着两人的身高差，朝着伏见身后瞧了瞧，在眼前的少年忍不住啧嘴的前一秒说明了今天的来意，“占用伏见君的休息时间我很抱歉，但是，御前那里紧急召见，所以伏见君。”

 

 

“啧，这种事情不是该副长随您一同前去么。”伏见稍显抗拒的姿态已经显示了他不情愿的态度。

 

 

“确实如此，但是，御前他指定要我将你带上，如何，伏见君，我给你五分钟收拾时间，五分钟后我们出发如何。”宗像看了看他满脸的不情愿，“伏见君也不必太过担心，毕竟现在你的监护人是我，你也是我的氏族。”

 

 

伏见冷着脸看了看宗像，然后像是小孩子闹脾气一样当着宗像的面关了门，宗像看着那扇阖上的门，露出稍微惊讶的表情，正在纠结要不要再去敲门的时候，门又开了，换好了制服的伏见走出来冷着脸看了看宗像。

 

 

“那么我们走吧，伏见君。”宗像的笑意恨不得从眼底一直蔓延到整张脸上，原本以为说服这个少年还要费好大的功夫，但是这么轻易的听话了，果然和之前比是有很大的进步啊。

 

 

————————————荤割线——————————

 

 

 

伏见猿比古站在宗像礼司的身后，身体挺得笔直，他对坐在宗像对面的那位令人不由自主的肃然起敬的王直接选择了无视的状态，他知道这位王者特地叫自己来准是没有什么好事，所以，他打算以不变应万变的政策，说实话，生平第一次他觉得宗像礼司给他灌输的那些姿态礼仪的繁琐而无聊的要求是这么有用，最起码现在自己用不着直视对面那位王了。

 

 

“还想要兔子尾巴么。”国常路大觉一眼就看穿了对面少年的企图，只是觉得这孩子长大后越发地变得别扭起来，想起来小时候那个看上去绵软却又让人头疼的调皮鬼，每次跟着家里的大人来御柱塔非时院的黄金兔子们都恨不得全部拉起红色警戒，能够在御柱塔里将自己氏族的尾巴一个挨一个的拽的啪啪直响，会叫自己住在高塔里养兔子的老爷爷，那个猿比古，早就被那个男人被那群野心昭昭的家伙们给联手杀掉了吧。

 

 

国常路大觉的话一出口，伏见整个人都愣了一秒，别扭的扭过头去，就连脸上都忍不住微微发热起来，面对宗像好奇而探究的目光，伏见恨不得一头撞死在大厅的柱子里好了，“我又不是小孩子。”他含含糊糊的回应着，但是没想到，听完他的答案之后，就连国常路大觉身后的那个氏族成员也忍不住笑起来。

 

 

“今天找你们来是有事商量。”僵硬的气氛微微有些开解之后，国常路看向宗像和伏见，“有件事情，需要青之王和Scepter4出面，事实上，猿比古，即使是我，时至今日，也无法彻底按住世家那里一直蠢蠢欲动的势力，想必你很清楚。”

 

 

伏见怔了一下，不解地看向黄金之王，有种不好的预感在心头蔓延，在他听见了那个令他厌恶的词汇时，甚至忍不住多少开始反胃起来。

 

 

 

“国常路家和伏见家联合上书请求，说是一个星期前有权外者从伏见家窃走了价值连城的珍贵物件，更加让人无法忍受的是，这次伏见本家接到了类似于偷窃预告一样的预告函，说是要窃走象征着世家传承的传家宝墨玦，此事事关重大，你比谁都清楚那东西如果随意的落在权外者手中，会惹来多大的麻烦，你们还有差不多还有……”

 

 

伏见咬咬牙，不由自主的向前跨了一步，“我拒绝。”

 

 

 

“你的王并没有拒绝。”国常路看向浑身都散发着不善气息的少年，“老夫记得，身为氏族擅自代替自己的王做主，这是儹越吧。”

 

 

 

“你。”

 

 

宗像伸手，拦住了想要上前理论的伏见，轻声呵斥“伏见君，御前面前，不得无礼。那么，御前的意思是，要我们S4出面，保护伏见家的珍宝的同时，抓住那几个胆大妄为的权外者？”

 

 

 

“不，抓住权外者后交给非时院来审问，而墨玦，则会在S4的行动中，不慎流失，下落不明，因为经手人是伏见家的继承人伏见猿比古，所以，即便他们提出异议，最终还是会变成他们的家事，你觉得这样的安排如何，伏见猿比古。”国常路看了看尽管脸色阴沉，但是已经不再恶意满满的少年，将目光挪向了别的地方，“这个条件，我想你是可以接受的吧。”

 

 

伏见没有吭声，反而是看向了宗像。

 

 

宗像见状，推了推眼镜，微微一笑，“既然御前早有安排，那么我们S4定当竭尽全力。”有趣的事，要发生了呢。

 

 

34

 

 

在回去的路上，伏见做了一个梦，好像是四岁那年，时雨经常和自己捉金龟子的后院里，方方正正的天井黑乎乎的像块丑陋的疤死死的贴在绿油油的草地上，自己倚在门框上，看着似乎是近在咫尺的神社的山门，想要往前踏出一步，却被人拉住了肩膀。

 

 

“不行的呦，小猴子，走出去可是会被怪物吃掉的。”

 

 

是谁，是那个男人么，不，绝对不可能，那个男人怎么可能有那么温柔的声音，是谁，是谁在说话。

 

 

“你要好好的呆在这里，只需要安静的等待着就好了。”

 

 

你，是谁？

 

 

“哎呀，弟弟你干嘛站在那里不动啊，一起来跟我玩啊……”

 

 

想要走，勉强的迈出一步，又一次被紧紧的拽住。

 

 

“小猴子，这是去哪啊，你是想把爸爸我一个人丢给怪物吃掉么。”

 

 

是那家伙，不行，要逃，无论如何都要逃……拼命朝外跑的身体却被身后密密麻麻缠来的触角紧紧的扯住，拼命的向后脱去，眼见眼前的光亮开始越变越少，惊恐卡住了他的喉咙，他试图去摸着自己身侧的匕首，但是不行，越来越强烈的窒息感，伏见像是溺亡之际的人正在一点点沉溺着，想要拼命摆脱。

 

 

“别过来，别过来，都说了别碰我了啊……”伏见大口大口地喘着气从梦中醒来，一睁眼，就看见宗像正要作势伸过来碰触自己的手，噩梦缠身的感觉不好受，伏见下意识的伸手去摸自己的脖子，确认一下到底有没有什么东西缠在自己的颈间。

 

 

宗像看着慌乱地检查着自己的伏见，最后选择将手轻轻地搭在伏见的头上，不知道是不是被吓得太厉害了，伏见居然没有躲过宗像这样近距离的接触。

 

 

“伏见君最近加班太累了，以后不要勉强自己了。”宗像一边轻轻的抚慰着还处在惊惧之中的少年，一边从加茂手中接过热水，“喝点水吧，伏见君。”见到眼前的少年没有别的反应，宗像轻不可闻的叹了口气，然后示意加茂赶紧出去。

 

 

加茂会意，刚走出室长伏见所在的特等舱，道明寺就要作势冲上来大声的闻闻情况什么的，这次多亏了秋山眼疾手快，提前捂住了道明寺的嘴巴，万幸没让这位永远不知道看气氛的主先开口。

 

 

“怎么样，情况？”淡岛压低了声音问加茂，“伏见他……”

 

 

“可能是对这次任务地点反应过度，想起来一些小时候不好的事吧，室长说是做噩梦了。”加茂看了看淡岛，“副长……”

 

 

淡岛看了看表，差不过还有二十分钟就到目的地了，可是，伏见的这个状态着实让人担心啊，刚上车就睡着了，第一个发现他不对劲的是秋山，无论如何都叫不醒，然后居然开始说起来胡话，吓得加茂赶紧把人送到了室长那里。

 

 

“伏见君最近有使用过赤的力量么。”宗像伸手结果少年手中已经喝干净的玻璃杯，顺手给他递过去一方巾帕，“没什么，只是想要问问，伏见君这个状态的话，同时担负着两种火焰的力量，我也是很关心伏见君的呢。”

 

 

已经多少神志清明的伏见再次竖起来了那层伸手毛毛剌剌的刺，生怕被别人窥去半分不正常，“并没有，几乎没有，怎么了。”

 

 

“不，只是在想，两种力量长时间输出不平衡对伏见君的身体可是个负担呢。”宗像的眼镜片上闪烁着一片不容人看清的白光，果然，你还没有发现自己身体内部的变化的吧，伏见君，没想到周防尊那样的野蛮人也会为了你有这种思量呢，真是遗憾，你接受的第一种印刻力量居然不是来自于我，明明我才是……宗像想到这里闭了闭眼睛，我会是你认可的王的，伏见君。

 

 

 

专注于刚刚那个噩梦的伏见没有注意到宗像脸上一闪而过的可以称的上担忧的表情，他有更关心的东西，伏见家所谓的代代相传的墨玦，居然会有人打上这种肮脏之物的主意。

 

 

 

不论如何，伏见对这次的任务都是抱着万分不情愿的情绪的，难道是真的想书上说的那样，当人过于反感某样东西的时候连生理上都会下意识的发生不同的反应么，比如说，呕吐。刚踏出列车，呼吸到第一口空气，身边的道明寺还唠唠叨叨着有机会要好好的去摸一摸路上被人放养的小鹿的时候，伏见就已经抑制不住胃里的恶心，一把推开挡在眼前碍事的布施，朝着离自己最近的垃圾桶开始呕吐起来。

 

 

“伏见先生。”

 

 

秋山和弁财慌忙赶了过去，秋山拧开手中的水，递给伏见，看着对方苍白的脸，“伏见先生，您这到底是？”

 

 

伏见赌气的接过水，喝了一口用来漱口之后，看着垃圾桶里自己吐出的黑乎乎的东西，伏见的额头上顿时出了一层细细密密的汗珠，他扭头，看向正在跟伏见家派来的人寒暄的室长，顿时内心一阵火大，他顾不上什么礼仪，直直的冲了过去，不分由说的拽起来了那人的衣领。

 

 

“雾隐那老东西在哪。”伏见眼里能向外冒出火，他顺手从袖子里抽出来的匕首搭在对方的脖子上，几乎是根本就没有控制力度，匕首的尖端就已经刺入了一部分，“你们这群混蛋，到底对我做了什么啊！”

 

 

宗像伸手试图安抚下伏见激动的情绪，伸手搭上了伏见的肩膀，“伏见君。”

 

 

伏见听得出宗像口吻中既带有安抚又带着几分命令的味道，他稍微冷静了一下，啧了一声，收起匕首，一把将人推开，转身站到了宗像的身后，将那把沾着血的匕首漂亮的甩了出去，直直的朝着对面的某个方向飞去，但是朝着目标飞到了一半的匕首却被人生生拦下。

 

 

“少爷送老夫的见面礼，老夫就笑纳了。”

 

 

低沉沙哑的声音中掺杂着沧桑的味道，就连捎带讥讽的语言都能被说出一丝不苟的味道，宗像一面伸手拦在了几乎已经气得要拔刀的伏见身前，饶有兴趣的看着那个空手接下伏见匕首的人。四周穿着漆黑西服的仆从们四散开来，为中间留出一条走道，身着黑色和服的老人左手中拿着的正是刚刚伏见几乎是用了十足十的力度扔出的匕首，苍老，这是宗像对雾隐的第一印象，苍老的像森林中的万年古树，明明是早已该作古的年纪，却依然精神矍铄的站在自己眼前，宽阔的背脊沉重的像是做小山，做足了谦卑之姿的样子，骨子里的傲气却不是那些繁文儒礼可以掩盖住的，对犹如蜕皮重生的苍鹰的眼睛明亮依旧，凛然，身侧的佩刀亦是通体漆黑全无装饰，这样的人，多少有些让宗像想起来人称为鬼之善条的善条刚毅，但是比之善条又多了几分无法说出口的阴测测的感觉。

 

 

【不好对付的家伙】

 

 

“少爷，好久不见。”雾隐先是朝着伏见所在的方向鞠了一躬，连带着身后一连串的仆从也跟着行礼，伏见冷哼了一声，没有什么表示，但是在制服之下紧紧握住的拳头正在昭示着他不平静的内心。

 

 

雾隐似乎对于伏见对他的无视与无礼习以为常，然后直接转向宗像礼司，又是恭恭敬敬的行了一个礼，“久闻大名，青之王，宗像礼司先生，我是伏见家的家臣，雾隐，诸位一路舟车劳顿，着实辛苦。”

 

 

 

宗像礼貌而矜持的还礼，“您好，这是我等大义之所在，谈不上辛苦，方才属下多有失礼之处，都是平时我身为上司疏于管教的缘故，还望您见谅。”宗像看着那位坚毅的老人，唇角勾起一抹微笑，似乎完全没有将伏见看成伏见家的什么人的自觉，站在宗像身后的青组的各位除了还在云里雾里的道明寺，其他人都忍不住为室长这样的反击叫好，伏见啧了一声，真是，又擅自替我做决定，可是，不得不承认看见对面吃瘪，伏见的心情还是很好的。

 

 

 

雾隐重新打量了宗像一番后，将目光朝伏见那边飘了飘后，微微一笑，“今天天色已经不早了，我们为诸位准备了住的地方，稍后有人会专门带着诸位去的，也会有专人安排。”

 

 

“劳烦您了。”宗像欠欠身子，“那么，请带路吧。”

 

 

“是，青之王，您请。”

 

 

直到坐上了开往下榻的酒店的车，伏见心里才算多少舒服了些，长出一口气后，伏见看着坐在自己身侧的宗像，犹豫着该不该问“室长，那个？”

 

 

“怎么了？伏见君。”宗像看着欲言又止的伏见，知道他又在闹别扭了，“身体好点了么。”

 

 

 

“恩。”伏见答应了一声，想了想觉得太麻烦还是没有将想问的说出口，算了，本来就是个总会说些让人误解的话的上司，啧，就算是问了恐怕也是什么压根扯不到正题的答案吧。

 

 

 

“伏见君，我个人从来不去逞无用的口舌之能。”宗像推了推眼镜，“但是今天的事，并非无用，即便是逞口舌之能，也要让伏见君知道整个S4都是伏见君身后的力量，如何，这样的答案不会让伏见君失望吧。”

 

 

啧，说的好像跟真的一样，您怎么不说之前总是跟尊先生一起像小孩子的吵架了。伏见用手撑着下巴，别扭的转过头去，不去看笑的着实很开心的宗像。

 

 

尽管已经提前做好了心理准备，甚至是还被伏见先生打过预防针，但是特务队的成员们甚至是包括淡岛都没有想到下榻的地方不是什么酒店，而是十分具有传统味道的行馆，拉着行礼从车上下来的各位特务队员，看着眼前一排穿着和服的侍从之类的人，有点懵，道明寺拉着秋山小声的说着，“这真的是伏见家么，为什么有种在拍古装剧的代入感啊。”

 

 

“之前都说了是传统的世家，你看，那个门牌上还写着伏见先生的名字呢。”日高悄悄地拉了拉道明寺，并且指给他看，“伏见猿比古，哈哈哈，你看伏见先生的名字后面是不是还画了一只小猴子。”

 

 

“嗯嗯嗯，真的呢，伏见先生简直有种穿越而来的王世子的感觉呢。”道明寺和日高两人小声的谈论着，而站在宗像身后的伏见则是一脸不耐烦的别过脸去，尽管之前已经做好了心里准备，会被安排到小时候住过的行馆，但是，还真是……

 

 

谦逊的带着仆人集体向青之王及他的氏族们问过好后，为首的青年朝伏见鞠了个躬“少爷，欢迎回来。”

 

 

 

伏见听到他的声音怔了一下，然后扭过头来，看着那人，“怎么会是你，时雨。”

 

 

 

“在下是这里的管家，自然担负着为少爷您打理着这座行馆的责任，如果您不想看见在下的话，就由初空来侍奉您。”时雨往后退了退，刚准备将人亮出来，没想到他往后退的瞬间，居然不知道哪来一小波奈良鹿，足足有七八只，直接将时雨连带那个初空一齐挤到了一边，直直的朝伏见围了过来。领头的那只看上去浑身毛色发亮，健硕十足的样子，领头鹿抬起头，湿漉漉的明亮大眼就朝着伏见满是怒气的脸看去，伏见压根来不及反应，制服的一角就被某只小鹿死死的咬住，心里那点火气被这群小家伙一闹，立刻没了脾气，伏见无奈，只得顺从着它们，半蹲了下来，“我说你们啊，啧，别闹，唉，弥生你不听话是不是，哎呀呀，眼镜眼镜……”领头那只鹿看着伏见蹲下来之后，不分由说的扑了上去伸出自己温热的大舌头舔着伏见的脸，其他的小鹿也一拥而上，甚至某只胆子大的龇着牙想要去啃伏见的眼镜，幸好那只叫做弥生的头鹿阻止了。

 

 

 

“哇~原来伏见先生家还有鹿唉，好可爱的小鹿，我也想摸一摸。”最先开口的是道明寺，眼巴眼望的看着被一群鹿亲热的伏见先生，眼中满满的都是羡慕。

 

 

 

“可以的呦，这都是少爷小的时候亲手养的鹿呢，真是，没想到少爷一回来它们也是开心的不得了呢。”时雨温和的笑着看了看发出赞叹的道明寺。

 

 

 

得到允许的道明寺立刻走到被鹿包围的伏见先生身边，伸手摸了摸一只被挤在外围的小鹿的脑袋，备受主人冷落的小鹿似乎是在道明寺这里找到了安慰，居然主动拿自己的脑袋蹭了蹭道明寺的手，这一动作彻底安慰了平时总是被白色豆馅炖豆腐踹脸的道明寺的心，“唉，你们看，伏见先生的鹿居然会蹭我的手唉。”

 

 

淡岛刚想去训斥道明寺的无礼，居然没有室长的命令乱动，结果还没张嘴，自己腿上就被毛绒绒的小鹿蹭了蹭，淡岛一低头，正对上对方水灵灵的大眼，瞬间整个心都快要被熔化了。不知道什么时候开始，聚在伏见身边的鹿群一一散开，都去亲热起主人的同事来，除了弥生还呆在伏见的身边来回打着转。宗像看着自己身边已经挨个沦陷的属下，饶有兴趣的抬腿向伏见那边走去，“伏见君养的鹿还真是热情呢，那我也可以摸一摸么。”

 

 

“哈？室长您这是……”伏见没想到宗像居然会提出这样的要求，但是看了看唯独宗像身边空落落的没有一只鹿的时候，多少有些明白了，“您随意。”

 

 

得到了许可的宗像刚朝在伏见身边蹭的欢的弥生伸出了手，结果没想到那只头鹿像是提前有预感了一样，立刻转过身，留给宗像了一个圆圆的屁股和短短的尾巴。

 

 

见状，宗像只得收回手，“看来我果然是天生不招小动物喜欢的体质啊，伏见君。”

 

 

啧，您感叹就是感叹，这么眼巴巴的看着我一脸幽怨的表情是要闹哪样啊，伏见啧啧啧了好几声之后，向前跨了一步，伸手拉住了宗像的手轻轻一起覆上了弥生的脑袋，宗像被伏见这一出人意料的举动吓了一下，随后那种毛绒绒的夹杂着细腻的触感还有少年微凉的温度一起传到他的掌心，宗像呆呆的看着伏见耐心地哄着鹿的侧脸，然后闭上眼睛，似乎这样就能把刚刚看见的和内心某处一闪而过的悸动刻在心里。

 

 

“这下您满意了么，啧，真是麻烦的大人。”伏见一面抱怨着一面安抚着不大情愿的弥生，渐渐松开了宗像的手。

 

 

“异常满足呢，伏见君，这可是第一个肯让我触碰的小动物啊。”宗像微笑着抽回自己的手。

 

 

伏见啧了一声，摸了摸弥生，然后向一直站在旁边的时雨走去，直到两人还剩下几步之遥的时候站住，“我不过是青之王宗像礼司的氏族成员而已，遵循王的命令前来执行任务，不是什么可笑的，伏见家的继承人，既然你是这里的管家，那么，请多指教了。”伏见伸出手，时雨惊诧的看了一下一脸阴沉的伏见，习惯性的鞠躬硬生生被这只伸出来的手吓了一跳，但是很快，他也伸出手，握住了伏见的手，“在下时雨，请您多指教。”他抽回了自己的手，也顺带拿走了那张藏在伏见掌心的纸条，“那么，接下来就由我来为诸位安排食宿，请这边走。”

 

 

宗像似笑非笑的看着伏见和时雨握在一起的手，不知道在想些什么，唯有弥生，似乎是不满意时雨霸占了自己的主人一样，生气的咬住伏见制服的下摆，用力的将人往屋子里拖。

 

 

35

 

 

【你知道你存在的价值和意义所在么】

 

 

【从今天起，他就是你的主人了，你要侍奉他左右，你要事事以他为重，你要将他看的比自己的命还重要】

 

 

【痛么，痛就对了，你要记住，你为主人承担的过错，这些疼痛也好，留下的伤疤也好，都是他带给你的，他可以像个孩子一样没心没肺的长大，但是你不被允许，你要比他看的远，看的深，你要在他涉世未深之前就为他忍受疼痛，排除万难，这才是你该做的】

 

 

走过长长的木质走廊，时雨尽量放轻自己的脚步，不发出声音，即使他知道那个屋里的人并没有睡着，但是只要那个人在，无论何时都要打起十二万分的精神力。庭院里的积雪前几日已经有人好好的打扫干净了，看着月光下闪闪发亮的石板台阶，时雨心想，这夜晚果然是冷的很，没多久就会结冰的样子，看来要让佣人们早起，把那些冰霜除掉，少爷跑的太快，可是会滑到呢。

 

 

想到这里，时雨推了推眼镜，忍不住苦笑，他早已经忘记了少爷过了那些年在别馆里一到下雪就兴奋的跑出去堆雪人的年纪了，原来时间过了这么久。他低头，然后顺势跪在了屋门口，轻轻地叩门。

 

 

“少爷。”

 

 

敲了三声后无人应答，时雨低头，低声说，“在下失礼了。”然后拉开了那扇门，刚踏进去一步，明晃晃的匕首就朝着他的方向飞去，时雨没有动，连眼睛都没有眨一下，带着火焰的匕首在刺进距他左脚不远榻榻米里。

 

 

“啧，你永远都那么让人火大。”伏见猿比古扭过头去，“进来。”

 

 

“是。”时雨顺从的点点头，然后拉上了门，将那把还沾着火焰的匕首从榻榻米上拔出来，双手恭敬的将匕首放在伏见的面前，然后跪坐在原地，他抬头，打量着屋里的人，除了自家的少爷伏见猿比古外，还有一个自从自己进屋就笑意不明的青之王宗像礼司以及另外一个少爷的同事，只留一只眼睛在外面的……

 

 

 

“我是秋山氷社，请多指教。”秋山跪坐在宗像右下手处。

 

 

时雨微微欠欠身子，“时雨，请多指教”然后恭敬的朝宗像施了一礼，“青之王。”

 

 

宗像和秋山两人都是正襟危坐的模样，唯独伏见一脸不乐意的随意的撂着两条腿靠着某个软垫坐姿甚是随意，他阴着脸把玩着手中的匕首。

 

 

“伏见君……”宗像轻轻地咳了一下，示意他多少收敛一下，坐好，但是却遭到了拒绝。

 

 

“啧，我拒绝，室长，刚才就已经腿麻了，长时间血液循环不好是会影响长高的。”伏见往后仰着头，看着宗像，“有什么想问的就赶紧问，一个个真是麻烦死了。”

 

 

宗像满脸都是我拿这孩子真是没办法的宠溺表情，看向时雨，“那么，我就不客气了，那么，时雨君，我这里有好几个问题想要有个更加清楚的答案，伏见君建议说问你会更加清楚点，而且你也是可以信任的，所以叨扰了。”

 

 

伏见听到这话，立刻收起了匕首，用力的啧了一声，心想谁有说过那些多余的话，只是说问他会更清楚点，我哪里信任这种家伙了。

 

 

“身为少爷的随侍，在下能为青之王答疑解惑，实在是在下的荣誉，定知无不言。”时雨颔首，然后看了看青之王，“请问您都想知道些什么。”

 

 

宗像礼司微微一笑，“那我就开门见山了，我想要知道所谓的传家宝墨玦到底是什么样的东西，当然越详细越好。”

 

 

时雨看了看宗像，又看了看伏见，微微思忖片刻开口“墨玦，色黑，玦者，如环而缺不连，有先人警示后代子孙家族盛极必衰，月满则亏之意，是代代伏见家家主的传家宝，家主手持墨玦完成继承仪式方可完成继承伏见家，但是事实上，墨玦并不是什么玉石质地，也根本不是黑色的。”

 

 

 

“哦？”宗像的兴致高了几分，他挑挑眉，看向时雨，“请继续。”

 

 

 

时雨转了下身，朝伏见的方向跪拜下去，然后肃然起身坐直，“少爷，接下来在下要说的事或许您知道也罢，不想知道也罢，请务必听在下把话说完。”时雨根本没有给伏见拒绝的机会，直接自顾自的说下去，“伏见家原本追溯两百年之前就是奈良本地有名的阴阳家世家，和黄金之王国常路家一样，据说在两百年之前，伏见家的家主不知道从哪里得到了一枚通体瓷白的石头，形质如玉，家主佩戴之后进修阴阳术，发现居然大有长进，甚至能够做到有如神明才能做到的一些事，例如，隔空取物，飞升。自此以后，那块被打造成玉玦形状一样的宝物被当成代代相传的宝物，为了不使他族觊觎如此瑰宝，初代家主便以自己的血气慢慢滋养着，接下来的历代伏见家家主亦是如此，代代以血相祀，时而久之，白色就被染成了现在大家所看到的黑色，故称之为墨玦。”时雨看着伏见脸上原来越沉重的表情，轻轻叹口气，“就是这样。”

 

 

“隔空取物，飞升，放到现在倒是挺像通过石板获得了异能的权外者呢。”宗像轻轻地抿嘴一笑，“那么，我很感兴趣的是，所谓用血气滋养，真的有用么。”

 

 

“有。”时雨抬头，认真的看着伏见，“据说，家主可以和墨玦之间产生微妙的关系，历任家主最后都是感召到了墨玦中蕴含的神秘力量，在实现了心愿之后而羽化……”

 

 

伏见冷冷的看着时雨，“闭嘴。”

 

 

“确实如少爷您，还有青之王所猜想的那样，事实上，墨玦已经丢失，但是少爷您在幼时就为了老爷而用自己的血祀过墨玦，所以……”

 

 

“我说了闭嘴啊！”

 

 

“伏见君。”

 

 

“伏见先生。”

 

 

眨眼的瞬间，伏见就已经暴怒而起，整个人都扑了上去，用力的将时雨整个人都按在地上，左手光亮的匕首对准了对方的喉结，还没来得及刺下去，就被宗像拉住了作势要刺下去的左手，“伏见君。”

 

 

伏见整个人握刀的手都在发颤，最后在宗像的劝阻下，他咬咬牙，用力的将匕首朝着时雨的侧颈边缘插去。利器带来的凉意从侧颈滑过，时雨睁大了眼睛看着一直愤怒至极的伏见，最后在宗像的安抚下才多少平静了下了一点，闹脾气一样重重的关上门，甩手离去。时雨看着他的背影一点点消失，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“现在伏见君已经不在了，整个伏见本家恐怕能够信任的只有你一个，当然，身为伏见君的王我会尽我最大的能力来保护好伏见君，毕竟他是我最中意的属下。”宗像的声音中带着几分戏谑，他朝秋山挥手，示意对方出去在外面候着，“所以，既然正如我想，或许和德累斯顿石板有着某种关联的墨玦已经丢失，那么伏见君身上已经出现的某些不正常的反应会不会和盗取了墨玦的异能者在试图对墨玦做什么有关，又或者……”宗像微微勾起唇角，“墨玦根本就没有丢失，故意将饵抛出来，来钓伏见君上钩也不一定呢。”

 

 

时雨伸手整理了整理稍微凌乱的和服，重新跪坐在宗像礼司面前，“不愧是青之王，还真是能够一击红心，但是，在下并没有说过墨玦与德累斯顿石板有关呢。”

 

 

“有关伏见君的事情，我自然不会马虎，更何况，作为唯一一个坚定地站在伏见君身边的异类，表面顺从伏见家但是这些年却在背地里做了不少小动作的你，我确实不得不好好关照。”宗像笑吟吟的看向时雨，“你私下里做的那些事情，不管拿出哪一条，都可以视作对现如今实际掌家的雾隐长老的背叛吧。”

 

 

“时雨侍奉的主人只有一个，那就是伏见猿比古，不管他是什么身份，不管他做何选择，在下都只有以命相随。”时雨抬头，似乎一点都不畏惧王权者的样子，直直的看向宗像礼司。

 

 

“那么，你觉得我是否有资格在这场纷扰的棋局中保护好伏见君呢。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜，“我倒是很欣赏你这种毒蛇一样冷静蓄势待发的姿态呢。”

 

 

时雨微微扬了扬唇角，“那么该从哪一步开始下起呢，青之王。”

 

 

“十年前，伏见仁希，他到底对伏见君做了什么呢。”宗像看着对方僵硬起来的脸色，终于露出了一个算得上满意的微笑，“那件闹得满城风雨的家族丑闻，作为目击者，真相，到底是怎样的呢，时雨君。”

 

 

时雨用力的双手相交，用力的绞着，昏黄的灯光下，时雨的整张脸惨白的有如死人一样,但是他并没有就此认输的样子，“这个世界上根本就没有所谓的真相，人们都愿意或者选择自己想去相信的不是么，正如少爷他随了大流相信了自己被老爷侵犯的事情是真相，那么，青之王愿意选择相信什么样的真相呢。”他缓缓抬头，对上那对冷冽的紫眸，毫无惧色。

 

 

36

 

 

淡岛世理依然是一丝不苟的认真的带着还没有清醒的特务队众人们围着伏见宅开始跑起来，尽管对于特务队这一举动很是好奇，但是大部分的家仆们依然该做什么做什么，做完晨训之后，淡岛大手一挥刚宣布解散，那边道明寺就嚷着好饿好饿，淡岛训斥了一下这个无时无刻不让人头疼的问题儿童之后，很是认真去询问了从昨天晚上入住到今天早上一直跟在自己身边的那个少女，什么时候会开饭。

 

 

“开饭的话，平日里应该是在少爷醒来后，不过厨房那边的话，时雨先生大概会有特殊安排，等下我差人去问一下好了。”少女并没有离开，反而甜甜的冲淡岛一笑，从身后拿出毛巾递给淡岛，“您真的很厉害，很有气势呢。”

 

 

“过奖了。”淡岛接过少女递来的毛巾，轻轻地擦了擦额角的汗水，犹豫了一下后，还是严肃的问出了口，“那个请问，我想知道，为什么你从昨天晚上开始就寸步不离的……我稍微有些不太适应这种……”淡岛仔细的打量着站在对面的小姑娘，小心的斟酌用词，她其实很想说衣来伸手饭来张口的生活来着，但是面对人家殷切的关照，又害怕伤了这孩子的自尊心。

 

 

穿着紫色和服不过十五岁的少女弯腰微微脸红的鞠了一躬，“我叫凉月，是少爷的随侍之一，尽管没有时雨先生那么厉害，但是对于未来少夫人的备选还是要好好操心的。”

 

 

淡岛来不及向少女解释，一旁装作喝水实则在偷听的特务队一众尤其是日高一口水喷了出来，差点把自己呛个半死，面色通红的日高看着一脸诧异的小姑娘，“喂，是谁告诉你副长会成为你家少夫人的啊？副长是伏见先生的上司啦，上司啦……”

 

 

“咦，你不是么？”凉月上下打量了淡岛，在得到对方充满歉疚而正式的回答之后，整个人才有些微显丧气的点了点头，表示自己知道了，“什么嘛，还以为是少夫人备选呢，真是，可是大姐姐你长得很好看啊，身材也超棒唉，真的不要考虑一下，我们家的福利可是很好的。”

 

 

喂喂喂，姑娘你这哪里是在给自家少爷招募少夫人啊，简直就是在给伏见家少夫人这一工作岗位招聘员工吧。布施在心中默默吐槽着，然后又瞅了瞅两眼放光像极了饿狼一样去找知情人八卦着到底还有没有其他候选人之类的，都长相如何，身材怎样的道明寺，一脸嫌弃。

 

 

“确实有的哦。”凉月看着眼前这个棕发小卷毛碧绿眼眸的外国人，然后伸手指了指不远处山上的神社，“那里，据说有个好看的巫女姐姐是从小被培育了新娘教程是家族里安排给少爷的，但是除了家族祭祀的时候能看见她穿着巫女服跳神乐舞外，平时是不见……”

 

 

“凉月。”

 

 

时雨冰冷而淡漠的声音打断了凉月的话，吓得凉月整个人都一震，下意识的捂住了自己的嘴巴，往淡岛身后退了退，那份从骨子里透出的无法抑制的恐惧感，倒是让淡岛对眼前这个看似无良儒雅的青年多了几分怀疑。

 

 

“抱歉，下人多嘴，实在是失礼。”时雨朝淡岛鞠了一躬，很是抱歉的说，“诸位如果要用餐的话，呆会就由凉月带大家到正厅里用餐，在下急需回本家一趟，所以不得不告辞了。”时雨报告完，刚想走开，被淡岛问住了。

 

 

“尽管很是失礼，但是我们Scepter4来这里就是为了解决伏见家的问题，如果方便的话，可以告知我们到底发生了什么事么。”淡岛看着眼前的青年，心中的戒备之心开始慢慢的提了上来。

 

 

时雨看了看特务队的诸位，面色微微凝重起来，“事实上，少爷他病了。今天早晨服侍少爷起床的时候没有人应门，进去之后发现不知道是何缘故，居然整个人都在高烧，不知道是不是烧了一夜，我刚刚安排好照顾少爷的人手，从本家赶来的医生也在路上了，但是长老那里要在下给个交代，所以不得不回去了。”

 

 

“室长，知道这件事么？”淡岛眯了眯眼睛，意味不明的看了看眼前的青年。

 

 

时雨礼貌的回答着，“宗像先生一大早就在本家大宅了，应该也是知道的吧，若没有别的事，在下就赶紧告辞了。”他向淡岛施礼之后急急忙忙的就走开了。无视了哀嚎着想要见伏见先生的道明寺，和在凉月的带领下冲在最前面的日高，弁财和秋山一左一右朝淡岛的身后靠近，“副长，事情好像稍微有点不太对劲。”

 

 

“这个架势，倒像是把室长和我们分离开，囚禁伏见先生的样子。”秋山开口，建言道，“副长，我们要不要。”

 

 

“暂时不要有所动作，静观其变。”淡岛看了一眼秋山，“待会吃完饭的时候注意一下，到时候先确定伏见的位置，这伏见家……”淡岛看向四周已经被阳光照的敞亮的园子，却不由自主的感到一股毛骨悚然的冷意。

 

 

———————————荤割线———————————

 

 

伏见猿比古不知道自己怎么了，似乎从刚开始踏上回归本家之路的那一刻，整个人都不好了，呕吐，高烧，焦灼的情绪连带着整体的高温无时无刻不灼热着他脑袋里的那根弦，整个人软趴趴的趴在榻榻米上连支撑起身体的力度都没有。

 

 

可恶，这种无法掌控的感觉简直糟糕透了。

 

 

他不敢轻易的睡去，除了害怕梦见那个可恶的一点都不想看见的家伙外，他甚至是有某种迷茫间的错觉，放佛一闭上眼睛就再也不会睁开，他一直在躺在床上默默的等待着，等待着那个人能够将自己从这些几近溺亡的情境中解救出来。

 

 

什么时候，已经开始那么依赖那个人了，说出来是会被嘲笑的吧。他伸手搭在双眼上，试图抹去眼中那片氤氲的青色，但是挥之不去却反而渗透到自己眼眸中所能看见的每个世界的角落中。

 

 

“喂，你们是什么意思，为什么不让我们去见伏见先生。”

 

 

正在胡思乱想之际，伏见迷迷糊糊听见了那些闹腾的声音，是道明寺？

 

 

 

“伏见先生病了，作为下属最起码要尽到下属应尽的义务，我们是……”是日高？这两个笨蛋在大吵大闹什么啊，等等，不让他们见是什么意思，果然是本家的这群老东西们在捣鬼，所以……想到这里，伏见的脑子多多少少的清楚了起来，他用力的想要爬起来却使不上一丁点的力气，可恶，这到底是怎么回事，啧。

 

 

“所以说，即便是病成这个样子，还能有这样的精神力确实要夸奖一句不愧是伏见家的人么。”

 

 

【不好，这屋里居然还有其他人】伏见瞪大了眼睛，还没来得及去触碰藏在袖子里的匕首，就被人从背后用力的捂住了嘴巴，乙醚的味道立刻弥漫了整个口鼻，不管怎么挣扎，最后都只得昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛。

 

 

与此同时，室外。

 

 

在收到了淡岛副长的暗示之后，道明寺与日高便本着要保护伏见先生的原则前来闹事，但是果然遭到了那群家仆们的阻拦，这下两人正打算好好大闹一场，借此给正准备要偷偷的溜进去探查虚实的秋山弁财多延迟些时间的时候，某个让人后背直哆嗦的声音就这么毫无违和感的甚至带着几分探究的味道，“道明寺君，日高君，你们两个人这是在这里干什么呢。”

 

 

“当然是保护伏见先生了，身为伏见先生后援会会长，我们可是有着十分严厉的条例要遵守呢。”表示真男人从来不回头的道明寺顺着对方的问话就这么一边答着另一边依然不知死活的抗议着。

 

 

“那么这个后援会的条例是什么呢，我可是很好奇的说。”

 

 

“第一条，要有随时观察伏见先生萌点的觉悟，第二条，要有随时对十项全能的伏见先生保持崇拜之心，最后一条，要学会和同好们一起分享可以分享的关于伏见先生的资料。”

 

 

“哟，听起来可真是个有趣的东西呢，那么道明寺君为何从来没跟我分享过呢？”

 

 

“怎么可能，内网里明明专门设置了……咿呀”道明寺不耐烦的扭头，正在思索着是谁这么神烦，问这么多废话，但是在看见对方的瞬间，全身的汗毛都竖了起来，“室，室长……您什么时候来的？”道明寺吓得头都不敢再抬一下，只得低头看着自己的脚尖。

 

 

宗像推了推自己发亮的眼镜片，笑眯眯的看向道明寺，“从一开始就在这里了啊，尽管日高君和加茂君等人想要叫住道明寺君，但是我个人还是觉得有这种可以好好跟下属交流的机会真是难得呢。”宗像扭头看了看身后一众不敢说话的像是做错事情一样的特务队队员，向后退了两步，将那位因为身高原因一直被宗像挡了个严实的穿着巫女装的少女介绍给大家。

 

 

“这位国长路小姐，是伏见君的未婚妻。从本家回来的路上，她听说伏见君病的很厉害，于是本家的长老们就请我顺带捎带过来，帮忙照顾伏见君。”

 

 

 

穿着巫女服梳着齐刘海的少女看上去和伏见同岁的样子，那对遗传了国长路家特有的黑色眼眸悠然而纯粹，点墨般的浓重色彩中夹杂着几丝不易察觉的冰冷，“我是国长路石长姬，听说各位是那人的同事，请多多指教。”高挺的鼻梁骨从脸中央分开，鼻翼两侧倒置的阴影不自然地让人想起来石雕美人那种充满棱角的感觉，硬邦邦的礼仪和言语中不经意留露出来的轻视与疏离，多少让人觉得并不是那么舒服，除了道明寺那种脑子里少了一根筋的家伙，整个人都哭丧着脸，居然真的沉浸在了伏见先生居然有了未婚妻，我偶像谈了恋爱要抛弃粉丝的无端充满危机的个人情绪中。

 

 

国常路小姐转身看向拦在面前的仆从，“即使是我，你们也有胆子阻拦么，还真是长见识了，什么时候这座宅子，就算那家伙在，也是时雨做主了？”守在院门口的两位仆从相互看了一眼之后，点点头，终于放人，在凉月替国长路和宗像等人拉开伏见的屋门的时候，整个人脑子都嗡的蒙了一下。

 

 

冒着热气的茶还在床头静静的放置着，随意掀开的床铺显得格外凌乱，枕头上有一道被用利器划出的痕迹，里面的棉絮都飞了出来，狼藉不堪的内室中，却安静的令人心慌，连半个人影都没有。

 

 

“怎么会？少爷他怎么会不在，明明刚才还好好的……不可能就这么不见了啊”凉月整个人傻傻的看着眼前的一幕，不停地重复着口中的话。

 

 

“淡岛君。”宗像礼司推了推眼镜，看着凌乱的室内和那个慌乱的侍女脸上几乎要哭出来的表情，“安排我们的人，封锁这里，五岛君布施君，你们两人负责看守现场，不许任何人进入，榎本君，立刻联系情报科的下属让他们火速从驻地前来排查现场，不许放过任何线索。秋山君弁财君加茂君你们三人带着我们剩余的人对整个伏见家，不，这整个镇还有背后的山林搜索，不可放过一处，务必在四十八小时内找到失踪的伏见君。”

 

 

“捉走伏见君，不管是出于什么样的目的，都是对我们Scepter4尊严的挑战，以剑制剑，吾等大义雾霾，我们Scepter4的尊严不容宵小之辈践踏。”宗像勾起了唇角，将目光放向那杯还冒着热气的清茶，“道明寺君，日高君，在伏见君没有出现之前，请你们俩位尽到保护伏见君家属的义务。”

 

 

国常路小姐抬头眯起眼睛看向宗像礼司，“那就先谢过青之王了。”

 

 

“不，这是我们的份内之事，但是现在找到伏见君是当务之急。”宗像礼司转头，看了看那个冷冰冰的少女，“请你安心。”

 

 

穿着巫女的少女嗯了一声，没有再作答，她伸手揉了揉自己被风吹得稍微有些凌乱的刘海，目光不经意间朝后山的神社瞥了瞥后，立刻垂下眼睑，不知道在想什么。顺着她的目光望去，宗像眼眸中的深紫色变得越发浓重起来。

 

 

37

 

 

浅淡的抹茶气息在茶室内轻轻地飘荡着，宗像礼司正坐在那位沉默而显得坚毅无比的老人面前，轻轻端起茶碗，抿了一口。

 

 

“不知道老夫这里的抹茶青之王觉得如何。”雾隐看着自己眼前浅青色的茶叶在乳白色的瓷杯中被沸水冲的上下起伏着，让人看不穿的笑意无端在唇角浮起，“初次让人准备，仓皇之间，若是味道不好，青之王可不要怪罪。”

 

 

 

“真是失礼。”宗像放下茶碗，看着对面像是百年大树一般，明明到了垂暮之年却依然看上去枝繁叶茂精神矍铄的老者，微微欠了欠身子，“从年龄上来讲，我不是您的后辈，叫我宗像即可。”

 

 

雾隐伸手抓住了身边的烟斗，稍稍用力的在几案上轻轻磕了磕，很是享受地抽了一口才看向宗像，“宗像先生，目前为止，伏见少爷他还是没有丁点的消息么。”

 

 

“真遗憾，我也很想回复您我们找到了伏见君的下落之类的，可是，事实上，我们依旧没有任何关于伏见君的消息。”宗像好看的眉头紧蹙起来，他伸手，轻轻地在桌子上扣了扣，“现在，我们Ｓ４的人对伏见家里里外外都进行了搜索，除了一个地方，这就是我今天来的目的。”似乎是最近没有拼图和戏弄起来很有趣的部下的陪伴，宗像礼司觉得格外寂寞的缘故，捉弄别人的恶趣味的兴致也随之高涨了不少，“后山上隶属于伏见家的家庙，据说是存放着这次被异能者盯上的传家宝墨玦的存放处，出于对伏见君安全问题的考虑，特此前来希望您能够同意我们的搜查。”

 

 

雾隐没有说话，只是默默的垂下了眼脸，似乎对眼前这位言语上恭敬而不失礼节却在行动上丝毫不知道何为收敛的王的无礼要求视而不见。

 

 

 

宗像看着对方的沉默，微微愉悦地勾起了唇角，“既然是供奉的诸位伏见家的先祖，那么也就是伏见君的祖父之类的了不得的大人们，相比于招人疼爱的孙子被歹人利用挟持之类的，被稍许叨扰清净又有什么可在意的，您认为呢，雾隐长老。”

 

 

‘啪’烟斗被对面的人重重的放在了几案上，就连杯中的茶汤也溅出来几滴，宗像若有若无的在长老两个字上加重的力道，显然有些隐隐戳到了对方的痛处，原本的世代家臣最后却逐渐沦为了控制主人家大权，将主人看做手中提线傀儡的出身微贱之人却始终因为血缘关系无法正面将大权狠狠地握在自己手中。除却曾在血脉中印下印刻的古旧忠君思想在不断的分裂自己的想法之外，本身夹带着的不由自主的卑微感也在不停地作怪。在伏见猿比古那个一脸看不起自己的毛头小子面前，却只得弯腰恭敬的叫一声少爷，这种无论如何都不甘的情绪尤其是在重视氏族忠诚度的王看来，简直就是看一条不自量力的狗那般，当然，这是他从宗像那对深紫色的眼眸中读出来的隐藏信息。

 

 

“为了少爷的安危，这点退让能算的了什么呢，不过，宗像先生，老夫有一事相求，不知道您是否可以答应。”雾隐直视宗像，“如果宗像先生在宗庙中无法查到少爷的下落，那么，是否可以答应老夫，将您留守在本家的隶属于您的私人军队撤去，毕竟是少爷的本家，总是派人严密把手，这样做会不会引起他人的猜忌呢。”

 

 

“哦？”宗像微微挑眉，瞅了一眼对方，“您是担心会有人怀疑些……”故意拉长了的语调又在瞬间干脆利落地回落，“什么呢，这里是伏见君的老家，是未来伏见君要继承的，宗族们要仰仗伏见君的地方，愚人与闲杂人等的看法和重要的唯一的家族继承人相比，孰轻孰重，您还没到分不清的年纪吧。”宗像伸手整理了一下自己衣服上的褶皱，眼镜片上泛起一层薄薄的亮光，“更何况我本人深深地信任着伏见家，相信您是不会做出那种和别人里外勾结拐走伏见君的举动的人。”宗像起身，推了推眼镜，朝坐在主座上的老人弯腰告辞。临行前，宗像像是想到了什么一样，回头微笑的看向他，“顺便，您这里的抹茶很是美味，希望能等我找到伏见君后带他一起来好好品尝一下。”

 

 

 

“荣幸之至，恕不远送。”

 

 

 

雾隐恭敬的弯下半身，直到那个欣长高挑的身影消失在视野中才抬起头来。

 

 

 

“长老，这下可好，您明明知道我们用来将少爷引回来的墨玦莫名其妙的失踪了，为何还要答应青之王去搜查家庙，万一被对方发现那就……”宗像刚走，雾隐的几个手下就有些按捺不住的从门外进来，有性急的甚至已经开口询问。

 

 

 

“南户。”雾隐身边最可靠最亲近的侍从北徐立刻厉声斥责着这个尚显鲁莽的青年，“不过，长老，南户的担心并不无道理，一开始我们的计划是用墨玦失窃的假消息想办法将少爷骗回家，再用咒印的办法将病重的少爷名正言顺的留在本家，可是现在，墨玦真的意外失窃，少爷失踪，还反而被青之王反将一军，若是被那位王拆穿这一切可如何是好，黄金之王那里，我们该如何交代？”黑色短发的中年人一脸担忧的看向始终一言不发的雾隐。

 

 

 

雾隐闭着眼睛，沉思片刻后睁开，精亮的眼眸看向面前这两个得力助手，微微皱起了眉头，“黄金之王一直都想要将墨玦收归为己有，私心也好，还是为了这个国｜家也好，老夫不关心，但是他一直这么想着，也正是这次他能如此爽快的答应让青之王来调查这件子虚乌有的事件的原因，少爷失踪，这件事里，得利最大的人，你们以为是谁呢。”

 

 

 

南户皱着眉想了一下，然后恍然大悟般开口“难道说是……青之王？”

 

 

雾隐避而不谈，反而端起茶碗轻轻地抿了一口。

 

 

“不，恐怕没有那么简单。如果说是青之王为了确认墨玦是否真的丢失的而故意将伏见少爷自己找人藏起来，贼喊捉贼借机搜查本家的话，倒不是没有这种可能。”北徐看向雾隐，“但是，如果是夺走了墨玦的那伙人掠走了伏见少爷的话，那么我们伏见家的情况就要糟糕的多，老爷当年到底有没有将少爷与墨玦连通成功还是个未知数，可是……”南户像是想到了什么一样，面露几分怯色的望向雾隐，“会不会偷走墨玦的人和掠走少爷的人是当年知情的仁希老爷的氏族，如果是这样的话，那我们岂不是，很被动。”

 

 

雾隐冷哼了一声，伸手支起自己的脑袋，“仁希那小子，就算死了也不让人安生啊，可是，就算这样，他以为自己真的能让他的宝贝儿子摆脱那么枯燥乏味的命运么，他活着的时候都做不到，何况是已经变成牌位了呢。”他将烟斗放在自己唇边，轻轻吸食了一下，“青之王想要搜查就去让他搜查好了，反正，墨玦在青之王搜查之后就不见了，这样的话，墨玦的丢失可是与我们之间半点关系都没了，国常路那家伙，怎么可能不会起疑，坐等黄金之王出面来跟青之王交涉吧，王权者之间的信任也不过是一张没用的废纸。人啊，都是越老越是可悲的退化到像是个孩子想要拼命守着某样东西不肯放手的老顽固。”雾隐习惯性的磕了磕自己的烟斗，“不管是不是仁希那小子的残余部下干的好事，都务必要赶在所有人前面将少爷带回本家来。”

 

 

“记住，我们需要的只是一个听话的继承人，有能力而不听话的家伙反而变得不好使。”锐利的眼眸中略过一丝危险的气息，“伏见家，出一个仁希就够了，我不想看见第二个，也不允许出现第二个，明白了么。”

 

 

“是。”

 

 

——————————荤割线————————————

 

 

今天是个难得的好天气，国常路石长姬在自己的房间中慢悠悠的醒来，午后的阳光透过窗户一点点漏进自己的掌心，带着几分浅淡的暖意，透过隔窗可以看见后山上的积雪尚未褪去那层绵薄的白色，此时距离伏见失踪已经差不多超过了一天了，但是所有的搜捕进展都一无所获，听说本家那里已经搞得人仰马翻，为此昨天青之王宗像礼司还大张旗鼓的带人搜查了整个伏见本家旧宅，尽管雾隐长老本人那里并没有什么异议，可是那群老顽固中意见大的不得了的大有人在，上午搜查的消息刚传出来，没多久就各种不好听的闲言碎语传出来了，还真是……因为活的年纪太大所以连王都不放在眼里了么。

 

 

 

石长姬想到这里，打开自己的妆奁盒，从那堆花花绿绿的玉簪中挑出一只浅绿色的簪在后面束起的发髻上，微微给自己上了些轻薄的淡妆后拉开了门。

 

 

 

原本守在门口的道明寺在暖阳的照耀下都要困的睡着了，哗啦的拉门声瞬间让他清醒，他揉了揉眼睛，看了看伏见先生的未婚妻，还算礼貌的打了个招呼，“国常路小姐，您醒了。”

 

 

石长姬打量了一眼这个棕发小卷毛，然后目光平视院子里那株已经开花的梅树，“那个人，有消息么。”

 

 

“唉，你是说伏见先生么。”道明寺的声调忍不住抬高了几分，自觉声音太大之后，他下意识的捂了捂嘴巴，“那个，目前还没有，不过如果是室长的话，一定会……”

 

 

石长姬扭过头来，看了一眼道明寺“那个人，是个什么样的人。”

 

 

“唉？你是说伏见先生么。”道明寺怔了一下，然后傻傻的问出口，“你跟伏见先生居然不熟么。”

 

 

石长姬默默地看了一眼道明寺，眼中明亮的身彩微微跳动了一下后又恢复了平日里的沉寂，“恩，只有小时候见过两次罢了。”

 

 

“难道你不喜欢伏见先生么。”道明寺愣了愣，但是很快就发现自己问了个蠢问题，明明只有小时候见过两次面的人，怎么可能会喜欢上么，真是，道明寺想了想，开始一点点的向对方叙述起来伏见先生的好来，“这个问题额，你问我才算是真的问对人了，我可是伏见先生的超级粉丝呢，伏见先生在我们Ｓｃｅｐｔｅｒ４是仅次于室长和副长的三把手，怎么说，人长得很好看，这点你不能否认吧。能力也超强的说，编程啊，开直升飞机啊，处理情报分析啊所有在我们眼里相当困难的工作在伏见先生手里都变得超级容易唉。还有还有啊，伏见先生弹钢琴也很厉害呢，虽然伏见先生看上去冷冷的，但是实际上会默默的一个人承担很多工作呢，总是会嘴上说着不要但是实际上也会帮助大家，只是不太愿意承认罢了，总之，在你没有真的很了解伏见先生之前，请不要讨厌他好么。”

 

 

“唉？”这次轮到国常路石长姬呆愣了，她不明所以地看向眼前一说起伏见先生就双眼发亮的道明寺。

 

 

“哈哈，我这个人呢，平时很笨总是惹麻烦的说，伏见先生骂过我不少但是也总会纵容我来着，说起来很丢人，但是伏见先生总是一个人呢，所以我们特务队的大伙总是想尽各种办法能多照顾一下伏见先生，我们费尽心思想要让他开心的人也不想被别人随意的否定。”道明寺有些不好意思的挠挠自己的后脑勺，嘿嘿的笑出声来，“我们不太了解伏见先生家的事，不过如果你真的不喜欢的话，伏见先生也应该不会勉强你，反正对于这里伏见先生一直都是很抗拒的态度啦，不管走到哪里都会很讨小动物和小孩子喜欢的人，一定是个善良的人吧，我的第六直感这么告诉我。”道明寺抬起那双明亮的眼睛看向石长姬，咧开了嘴巴给了对方一个大大的灿烂微笑。

 

 

石长姬看向道明寺那个灿烂到几乎刺眼的笑容，不知道为什么在心底升起了几分别扭的感觉，她扭过头去，当着道明寺还在傻笑的那张脸哗啦一声拉住了门，似乎是想要用这种别扭的姿态隔绝什么似的。

 

 

“我想要出门购置些东西，毕竟我并不是什么犯人有要囚禁在这里的必要，你去替我问一下你们的王，我是否还有这种自由。”冷冰冰的声音从屋里传出来，被当面摔门的道明寺弄得一头雾水，不知道自己哪里有惹到这位大小姐，最后只得应了一声，跑去向副长先询问一下。

 

 

“善良的人么？”石长姬从自己怀中掏出一个小小的盒子，她打开，里面一块墨黑色的玉玦安静地躺在中央，她伸手指尖轻轻地触碰着冰凉的坚硬表面，“善良的人会用自己无知中的善良来毁掉别人的人生么？伏见猿比古。”尖锐的指甲在墨玦的身上划出一道浅浅的痕迹，但是很快就再次完好如初，消失不见，“也许，我们都能因此而解脱也说不一定，前提是你能平安无事的话。”

 

 

38

 

 

风吹过街道两侧和式建筑下屋檐上的铃铛奏起叮咚叮咚直响的清脆音乐，在冬日的阳光下反射出深绿色的光泽，远处山林中有一汪清泉从山顶终年不化的积雪流经那些翠色的林海蜿蜒而下，御芍神紫站在某个不易让人察觉的临街建筑的天台上，用手中的望眼镜不停地扫视着街上密密麻麻来往的人群，唇角勾起的微笑甚是美丽。

 

 

“真是个美丽的地方呢，也尽是些美丽的人和事。”他满意的伸手逗弄了逗弄落在自己肩膀上的鹦鹉，“昨晚的温泉泡的很是舒适呢。”似乎是从望眼镜中捕捉到了这次的目标人物，他打开了别在自己衣领上的耳麦，“注意到那个站在饰品摊前戴着浅绿色玉簪的女人，国常路石长姬，这就是我们这次的联系人，八点方向和十点方向都有青之王的人，想办法引开他们，将目标人物引导向东南侧的小巷。”

 

 

耳麦那端隐隐传来了应答的声音，御芍神紫点点头关掉了耳麦，轻轻松了口气，抱怨似的说着，“流酱，这次也真是的，非要雇佣那些野蛮的人来做任务，这么粗暴的方法可是不美丽哦。”

 

 

“不美丽，不美丽，不美丽。”

 

 

肩上的那只鹦鹉扯着嗓子重复着御芍神紫最后的几句话，然后欢快的扑闪着翅膀飞向天空，御芍神紫有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，刚准备转身到达预定的地点等着这群号称着从来不会失手的雇佣兵们巧妙地利用在大街中央制造爆炸的混乱时刻，将国常路石长姬带往避人耳目通过隐秘的手段带到提前说好的制定地点，并且由自己亲自和对方交接那块叫做墨玦的东西，毕竟，现在的他们，还四处面临着黄金之王的追捕，自己并不适合提前露面之类的。

 

 

一声爆炸夹杂着人们的惊叫声很快从背后传来，他耸了耸肩，无所谓的朝前迈出了一步，但是很快御芍神就察觉出不对劲了。在第一次响起的爆炸声之后，第二声接踵而至，但是这次并不是什么单纯的物理爆炸产生的威力，不同于第一次的格外灼热温度和倒影在地面上硕大的影子让他有些不相信自己的眼睛，匆忙转身抬头，红色的达摩克里斯之剑高悬在空中。

 

 

【开，开玩笑的吧】

 

 

御芍神紫伸手揉了揉眼睛，发现眼前出现的并非什么幻觉之后，下意识的先去摸藏在怀里的那只控制器，那是用来控制在任务前发给那些雇佣兵的联络器的，不单单是作为联络器而存在，更重要的是关键时候可以作为微小型炸弹用来进行灭口，他的手指刚碰触到，就从身后传来一个气定神闲的声音。

 

 

“就这么急着为了灭口而灭口，就不怕把那个女人也一并炸死了，连带着你们的王想要的东西也炸的粉碎么。”

 

 

抵在腰间的利器让御芍神紫瞬间提起了精神，这个人，好快，没有王者的威压也丝毫感受不到氏族的力量，单纯作为普通人而言的话，悄无声息的近自己的身，身手一定不一般。

 

 

 

“你这么说，倒是提醒我了呢，在美丽的女士面前展露屠杀的血腥，也是一件不美的事啊。”电火石光间，御芍神紫抽刀的速度几乎是在眨眼间完成，而站在他身后的陌生人反应似乎与他也不相上下，在御芍神将手握住过的刀柄的瞬间，迅速地向后退了两步，几乎是本能的反应，手中的太刀随着手腕划出的弧度起舞，硬生生的挡下了御芍神的一击，两柄锋利的刀刃相接，嚓出晶亮的火花，光洁的刀面映出御芍神笑眯眯的脸和那人淡定的面无表情的面庞。

 

 

是时雨。

 

 

瞬间的短兵相交后，两人各退一步，中间保持着不远不近的距离。

 

 

 

“我来奉劝你的王，御芍神紫。”时雨伸手推了推自己的眼镜，“如果他想要在这件事中浑水摸鱼的话，最好打消这个念头，从你们踏入奈良的那一刻起，你们的所有活动都已经在我们的监视之下，这里不是适合玩乐的地方。”时雨握了握手中的太刀，冷冷的扫视了对方一眼，“如果还要继续插手的话，大可试试被人从背后捅刀子的滋味。”

 

 

 

御芍神紫不由自主的挺直了后背，微微冲时雨一笑，“看来你从一开始就知道我们要干什么了，这样的你，你以为我会让你活很久么。”

 

 

 

“哼，在我们的面前连踪迹都无法隐藏的家伙。”时雨毫不在意的看了看御芍神紫紧绷的身体那预兆着随时有冲过来进行攻击的可能性，“赤之王的部下马上就能发现这里，再不处理那群乌合之众，恐怕这次真的要载进别的王手里了，作为氏族，给自己的王带来不必要的麻烦，恐怕这也是件不美丽的事吧。”

 

 

被一语戳破心事的御芍神下意识的去握手中的控制器，等他抬头的时候却发现原本站在自己眼前的人早已经不见了，诺大的天台空无一人，他狠狠地咬了咬牙，只得按下了手中的控制器，将抽出刀鞘的过重新放回去。

 

 

 

“还真是有意思的人啊，只是做警告而没有阻止么。”御芍神紫伸手裹了裹自己的长风衣，抬头看看天，转身离去，“流酱，我们遇到了个大麻烦，嗯，相当出乎意之外，赤之王居然也在奈良现身了，对对对，不过我心里大概知道他是因为谁而出现的了，遇见了个了不得的家伙呢。”

 

 

————————————荤割线——————————

 

 

道明寺此刻有点方。

 

 

【我们不就是带伏见先生的未婚妻出来逛个街而已为什么会出现爆炸啊出现爆炸也就算了差点把人弄丢安迪我可真的是吓得命都没了可是更加恐怖的居然是我一扭头看见了赤之王啊是赤之王周防尊啊活着的头上须须还会动的那个赤之王啊好像是为了保护那个叫做安娜的小女孩免受爆炸的危及连带那个达摩克里斯之剑都亮出来了还有那个上次跟伏见先生打架的美咲不就是顺手在国常路小姐身边出现自爆的时候救了一下那位大小姐你脸红个什么鬼啊难道你是来跟伏见先生抢未婚妻的么岂可修啊话说为毛今天这么多爆炸啊先是大马路中央的运货车爆炸然后是国常路小姐身边的几个路人甲乙丙丁自爆了这么血腥的画面是多么不符合常理的啊】

 

 

 

当道明寺还在内心疯狂的吐槽的时候，日高已经反应过来，立刻冲到对面同样一脸为什么会遇见穿蓝衣的家伙的诸位赤之氏族的面前，用身体稍微护了一下跌倒在地上的国常路小姐，这个时候，道明寺终于也反应了过来，跑上前去，将国常路小姐搀扶起来。

 

 

“那个，多谢赤之王搭救。”日高朝周防一行人鞠躬。

 

 

“切，少自作多情了，谁搭救你们了，尊哥不过是顺手救了你们这些蓝衣服的家伙而已。”八田美咲看见这几个有点眼熟的家伙们变得有些焦虑起来，不知道猴子那家伙在不在，想起来伏见，他就很生气，上次被伏见用小刀刺伤这次的话一定要还回去，哼，臭猴子。

 

 

“嘛嘛嘛，虽然说是顺手，不过大家都没有受伤也挺不错呢。”草薙出云摆摆手，“咦，之前听小世理说你们集体来奈良出差，看来是真的哦，小世理呢？”

 

 

日高愣了下，随后礼貌的回答了对方，“副长的话，还在伏见官邸，请原谅我们的失礼，这位受我们庇护的小姐似乎受伤，我们要赶紧送她去医院，就不打扰了。”他扶起脸色异常惨白的国常路石长姬就要走的时候，面前的路突然被人挡住。

 

 

身穿红色洋服的哥特式小萝莉伸开双臂挡在日高的面前，拿起手中的玻璃珠在国常路小姐和日高脸上两人反复照了照后，硬邦邦地鼓着脸，紧接着严肃地回头，看了一眼马上就要准备离开的尊，轻轻地开口。

 

 

“情敌。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“安娜你在说什么啊？”

 

 

面对安娜说出的这个词，红色氏族的众人几乎在瞬间炸了锅，而安娜似乎丝毫不为之所动，依然伸手指着那个像是已经晕倒的少女，重复了一遍，“是情敌。”

 

 

“十分抱歉，打扰了日高先生，事实上，你们Ｓｃｅｐｔｅｒ４的成员并没有权利将国常路小姐带往医院救治。身为少爷的未婚妻，寸步不离少爷的宅邸才是本分，请两位将国常路小姐送回伏见宅，在下自然会安排人手对国常路小姐进行救治。”不知道什么时候，时雨从人群中缓缓走出，看了看日高和道明寺，微微一笑之后，转身恭敬地朝周防尊等人鞠了一躬，“赤之王周防尊，您出手救了我家的少夫人，万分感激，如果不嫌弃的话，请到内宅一叙，尽管少爷他不在，但是由我代替少爷来答谢仗义出手之人，这样做，才符合礼节。”

 

 

 

十束揉了揉脑袋，冲眼前这个并不讨厌的带着眼镜的青年微微一笑，“那么，冒昧的问一下，你家主人的名讳。”

 

 

“伏见猿比古。”时雨微笑着看着赤之王周防尊不经意间睁开的金色眼眸，和扫向国常路小姐那里探视的目光，随即便换上一副很遗憾的表情，“但是事实上真遗憾，我家少爷已经失踪了将近两天了依旧毫无音讯，这也是我通过网络的渠道邀请草薙先生来奈良的原因，毕竟之前我们有在网络上好好交流过，但是没有想到，草薙先生居然带来了这么多人，在下真是羞愧的不知道该说什么好。”

 

 

“咦？”

 

 

 

这下轮到赤组的群体成员惊讶了，在众人惊讶的目光中草薙悠悠的吸了一口口中的烟，慵懒的看向时雨，这个时候安娜跑过去，拉住了草薙的手，躲在他的身后透过缝隙看了看时雨，小声的嘟囔了一声怪物后被草薙按住了脑袋，不再言语。

 

 

 

“确实是带你们来公费旅行的，所以，顺带也要工作完成某人的嘱托啊，时雨先生的手段，像我们这种开酒吧的小成本生意人，可真是经不起您这么折腾啊。”草薙看向眼前面无表情的青年，腹黑的一笑，“尊，你说呢。”

 

 

“不听话就烧了。”周防尊懒洋洋地回答，然后声音低的就只有十束能听见，“那小子也一样。”

 

 

似乎是比八田美咲他们还早一步听懂了赤之王赞同的态度，时雨再次低头，“在下代替伏见家，万分感激，赤之王，周防尊先生。”

 

 

39（上）

 

 

　　暮色在山的那头一寸又一寸的沉寂下来，时雨站在微风中，感受着扑面而来的寒冷，那些由橘红、浅金、苍白、淡蓝直至蜕变成为浓郁黑色的不同色彩一一映入他的眼眶中，不同颜色的云朵分成不同的层次，在颜色相互糅合衔接的地方混杂着，分不清彼此。他安静的站在那里，看着，沉默地如同一棵古旧的树，那种经过绵长的时间沉淀下来的气质明明更适合老人而并非他这般尚且年轻的青年，但是却在他孤独的沉寂中暴漏无疑。

 

 

对于时雨而言，这个世界是没有其他的色彩的。而他所追寻的色彩，也并非在那里，即便这个世界存在着诸多微妙而美丽的景致，可是，在那对眼眸中却都是一片灰败。

 

 

他想，现在还不是可以休息的时候。就这么默默驻足了片刻之后，时雨伸手推了推自己的眼镜，转身哗啦的一声拉开那扇精致印有山水风景画的隔窗，“久等了，赤之王以及，诸位氏族先生们。”他端端正正的跪坐下去，面对着慵懒的靠在软垫上看上去似乎已经睡着的周防尊，坐在一边抽着烟不知道在想什么的草薙，气鼓鼓的八田美咲眉眼中还是藏着担忧之色的，四处跟着安娜拿着红色玻璃珠转来转去的十束……见到房子的主人进来，草薙放下烟，出于礼节微微带着歉疚的朝时雨笑笑。

 

 

“喂，戴眼镜的，你把我们叫过来到底是什么居心，难不成你想要尊哥他……”八田看见时雨就莫名其妙的来气，原本想要开口问一下到底是怎么回事，蓝衣服的家伙们，猴子突然冒出来的未婚妻，还有听说已经失踪了的猴子，一团团的信息糟糕的像乱麻般缠绕在自己的脑中，解不开，也不知道从哪想起，但是听草薙哥说蓝衣服的家伙们还没有找到猴子，他居然有些小小的得意和开心，甚至抱了点自己早就该舍弃的希望。

 

 

【蓝衣服的那群家伙们，就是不中用。如果是我们吠舞罗先找到猴子的话，说不定他被尊哥又救了一次，就会感激的回来，尊哥的话，大概是会原谅他的吧，如果他真的愿意的话，被尊哥打一顿也不是什么大事】

 

 

 

“这里是少爷名下的另一处行馆，由于少爷小的时候只有偶来会来这里，所以这里并没有很多佣人，侍奉不周，请多见谅。”时雨亲手为几位贵客斟上茶，却没有回答八田的问题，“请用茶。”

 

 

　　

见到对方丝毫没有理会自己的意思，八田很是生气，他双手撑住桌子朝对方稍微抬高了些嗓门大喊，“喂，你这家伙，我在问你话呢。”十束见状，连忙伸手拍了拍美咲的肩膀，算是安抚，抬头冲时雨笑笑，“抱歉，这个孩子一向这样呢，可能是今天太热了吧，所以火气有些大。”边说边不分由说地将还有些烫的茶往八田口中灌区，被灌了满嘴热茶的八田立刻像猴子一样满脸通红的在房间内窜来窜去，十束笑着挥挥手，表示不要介意，习惯就好了，安娜呆呆的看着美咲，多少理解了现在的状况后，捧起桌子上的茶杯轻轻地吹了吹，小口小口秀气地抿着茶水。

 

 

时雨对房间内的混乱视而不见，他为草薙续上一杯茶后微微勾起唇角，看向草薙“不过草薙先生，正是因为闲杂人等少，所以才更清净更自由不是么。”他抬起头，直直的看向草薙出云，对方稍带有疑惑而又在瞬间恍然大悟的表情中夹杂着几分难以置信的复杂，这些表情的变化最终一一落在时雨的眼中。时雨轻轻闭上了眼睛，“那么，话说到这个份上，草薙先生，赤之王周防先生是否愿意向我们伸出援手呢。”

 

 

草薙扭头看了看已经睁开眼睛的周防，唇角忍不住挂起一丝苦涩的微笑，“尊不可能坐视不管，但是，你很好，你真的很好。”草薙半是戏谑半是认真的语气整的十束忍不住感到肉麻，“一口气将两位王权者算计进来，我是该夸奖你充满勇气的无畏呢，还是该嘲笑你这种盲目的无畏呢。”

 

 

时雨站起身来，伸手整理了一下和服上的褶皱，“在下不过是个卑贱的侍者，所有的一切，不过是因为在下的主人是伏见猿比古，仅此而已，草薙先生。”他伸手摆出请的姿态，“那么，各位请。”

 

 

“走了，尊。”草薙伸手推了推望着天花板不知道在想什么的周防，“是时候，该去见见这栋房子的主人了。”

 

 

“恩，啊。”

 

 

 

“咦？草薙哥你什么意思啊，难不成这不是猴子的房子么，猴子不是被那群蓝衣服的人给弄丢了么。”

 

 

 

“……”

 

 

“嘛嘛嘛，小八田不要介意这些细节了，去看看就知道了。”

 

 

 

“美咲，快走。”

 

——————————荤割线————————————

 

 

 

时雨带着草薙等人到了后院一个类似仓库一样的破败小木屋，这个时候，天已经完全的黑了下去，寒冷的风刮得在耳边呜呜直响，黑乎乎的林木倒映出来相互纠缠影子，很容易让人想起来志怪小说中的山精鬼怪，八田忍不住打了个寒蝉，他伸手下意识的握紧了安娜的小手，刚想抱怨着为什么还不到的话来不及说出口，领头的时雨就停住了脚步，趁着浅微的夜色，八田听见木门吱吱呀呀被打开的声音，然后，他再三揉了揉眼睛，竟然发现站在最前面的时雨不见了，心脏瞬间蹦到了嗓子眼，刚想叫出声来，安娜轻轻拉了拉他的手。

 

 

“美咲，那里。”

 

 

八田朝前面伸了伸脑袋，看到小木屋的地上不知道什么时候多陷进去了一块，而从里面透出的灯光能看清这是一条通往地下的通道。

 

 

什么嘛，真是自己吓自己。八田摸摸自己的后脑勺，心里松了一口气，安娜拉着他的手一起走进去的时候，小声的表达着自己的意见。

 

 

“美咲，小孩子。”

 

 

从楼梯上下到底部后，是一条很宽的石头铺成的隧道，每走几步，就有一扇紧闭的木质大门，八田有些好奇，于是他轻轻地拉了拉十束悄悄地问，“那个，十束哥，这些门后面都是什么啊？”

 

 

十束摇摇头，表示自己也不知道，俩人的悄悄话似乎是被走在最前面的时雨听到了，他耐心的向这些客人们解释着，“这个地下密室，不知道是伏见家第几代族长根据八卦阵所设计建造的，每一扇门都代表着不同的寓意，却唯独有两扇门，一扇生门，一扇死门，进错了死门那么便是必死无疑，进入生门便可进入下一扇门，进了其他七扇门尽管无事却也无法走出去，而这些门的位置也是根据不同的时间随意变化着的。所以，请跟紧我。”时雨这么说着，推开了眼前的那扇门。听对方这么一说，八田等人将信将疑的走了进去，在跟着时雨走了好长一段时间后，终于听见时雨轻轻地扣了扣门。

 

 

“少爷，有人要来拜访您，失礼了。”

 

 

 

【难道猴子他？】还没反应过来的八田跟着时雨等人进了屋，但是从屋中传出来的大片大片光亮在瞬间刺进眼中，疼得他有点睁不开。时雨稍微给一直跟在身后的周防尊让开位置，好让这位早就开始不耐烦的王者将整个密室之中的景象全部落入眼中。

 

 

 

成片灿烂的烛光在地面上相互交织刺激着人脆弱的视网膜，周防瞪大了他金黄色的眼眸朝前看去，在蜡烛环绕着的中央有一张小小的床，上面躺着的消瘦少年，一只手臂无力地垂下去，灰蓝色的短发较之他印象中稍微长了点，整个人在蜡烛的光晕的照耀下显得格外脆弱，周防焦虑的往前，还没有踏出自己的步伐，就已经有人抢先了。

　

 

 

猴子。”八田惊呼一声赶忙跑了过去，坐到床边，伸手握住伏见有气无力地垂下的那之后，试图从这具冰冷的身体上确认着是否还应该存在着生命体的特征，“怎么会这样啊，混蛋，你说了他是你的主人吧，把自己的主人弄成这个样子，你……”八田还想冲时雨嚷着什么，就被尊哥恶狠狠的将时雨摁在墙上的举动吓得住了口，他愣愣的看着不知为何愤怒到如此的尊哥，猴子冰冷的体温落在他的掌心，不知道为什么自己的心也跟着冷了下来。

 

 

 

十束也被突然发脾气的周防吓了一跳，他赶紧跑到周防的身边，拉了拉周防的手“呐，Ｋｉｎｇ，时雨先生他只是个普通人，下手不要这么重了，况且不正是为了救小猴子时雨先生才想办法把我们叫到这里来的么，他一定知道办法的，Ｋｉｎｇ。”

 

 

 

周防瞪了时雨一眼，松开了他的衣领，点燃手中的烟，“快说。”焦躁的情绪在他看见伏见的瞬间就溢满了整个胸膛，明明已经给过他力量了，为什么还会这个样子，宗像那家伙到底在干什么。

 

 

 

从周防手下躲过一劫的时雨伸手摸了摸有些出血的后脑勺，炸裂的疼痛传来，连带着撞击后的麻木，即便如此，他眉头都没有皱一下，尽管谢绝了十束提出要不要先包扎一下伤口的建议，但是他接过了安娜递过去的手帕，在擦干净手上的血渍后，他一步步走向了躺在床上的伏见身旁，在八条惊诧的目光中拉起伏见的另一只手臂，苦涩一笑，“请凑前来，周防先生，伏见少爷并非得了重病，而是这个原因。”这么说着，时雨轻轻拉开伏见的衣袖，站在前面的草薙倒吸了一口冷气，他神色复杂的看向了时雨。

 

 

 

“这是阴阳家咒印的一种，”时雨指着那白皙手臂上一截呈现着青黑色圆疤的部分，丑陋畸形似乎像是长着触角的虫子一般，浮在皮肤表面之下的青黑色长须一直蔓延到肩膀上，“是伏见家长老们为了造成得了怪病无法治愈的假象从而却只能将少爷留在本家而下的一种毒咒。”时雨举起伏见有些软绵绵的手臂，伸手覆上那个丑陋的咒印，这个时候，八田惊讶的发现，那个青黑色的东西犹如有生命般，正在上下起伏着，“被覆上了这种咒印的人，全身瘫软无力，生命力慢慢的消退，百日咒，若无解，等到蔓延至全身，就只能死去，这也是伏见家的长老们为何如此这般有恃无恐的原因。”时雨放下伏见的胳膊，轻轻地为他掖了掖背角，“可是，相比于咒印本身所带来的痛苦，在下更不愿意让少爷受制于人，这才是在下费尽心思将赤之王请到这里的原因。”

 

 

 

周防瞥了一眼时雨，目光又紧紧的盯着床上的伏见，闷闷的嗯了一声。

 

 

 

“少爷身上的咒印，尚未严重到危及生命的地步，在下愿意将少爷身上的咒印引至自己的身上，但是，赤之王。”时雨毫不畏惧的看向周防尊，直直的盯着对方，“您是否能向在下保证，无论今后发生什么，都会尽您身为王者的一己之力，保护少爷的安危。”

 

 

 

“喂，猴子他现在不是尊哥的氏族了，除非……”八田话没说完，就被十束一把捂住了嘴巴，周防尊这次没有嗯，稍显郑重的点点头，有些不耐烦的掐灭了手中的烟。

　　

“即便是，有可能与黄金之王为敌，您也不惜这么做么。”时雨依然定定的看着周防，没有丝毫的胆怯，即便是在他人眼中如此胆大妄为的话。

 

 

草薙怔了一下，立刻联想到之前资料里伏见家联姻的事，和被黄金之王警告的事情，那个自称伏见未婚妻的女人，似乎也姓国常路吧。就在他发空的这几秒内，周防尊根本就没有任何犹豫的开了口，低哑浑厚的声音像是在许诺某种允诺般郑重。

 

 

“嗯，我答应你。”

 

 

金色的眼瞳在黑暗中燃烧发亮，熠熠生辉，这满屋的光亮都不抵这人眼中夺目的光。

 

 

39（下）

 

 

空气里弥漫着的血腥气四处翻腾着，在蜡烛燃烧着的微微发热空气中让人胃里很不舒服。完成了咒印转移的最后一道程序，时雨伸手抹去自己的额头的汗水，勉强用手撑着站起身，疼痛的触感从胳膊上弥漫开来，纵然他已经习惯了各种各样的痛楚，但是站起来的那一瞬间身体还是忍不住踉跄了一步。

 

 

“可以了。”时雨默默地将挽起的袖子放下来，遮住了那个丑陋的咒印，“我们走吧。”这么说着，他从密室的那个古旧的柜子中拿出了什么东西后，背对众人。

 

 

周防将还在昏迷中的伏见用毯子卷起来，卷成一个卷，直接扛在了肩上，回去的路上没有人再说话，气氛就这么微妙的僵持着，期间好心的十束数次表示想要搀扶一下看上去脸色苍白的时雨，但是都被那人微妙的婉拒。八田美咲不知道在想些什么，一直在若有所思的走神，直到自己一个没注意一头撞到了十束的肩膀上。

 

 

“十束哥。”八田揉着酸楚的鼻子抱怨着，一抬头，却刚好看见已经走出木屋门口的时雨整个人有如断线风筝般直直跌落地上的一幕，“喂，你这家伙，没事吧你。”

 

 

走在前面的草薙先八田一步掺起来晕倒在地上的时雨，“呐，小八田，把时雨先生的包裹一并拿起来。”这么说着，拉起了时雨的袖子，从伏见身上完整移除的咒印此刻正在时雨的手臂上茁壮成长着，草薙有些头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，“主仆两个都是不让人省心的啊，先把他们放进屋里吧，说不定等会小伏见就醒了，我们还能再问问到底是什么情况。”

 

 

“嗯。”周防应了一声，顺手拉了拉多出的一截毛毯遮住了伏见苍白的脸。

 

 

伏见转醒是约摸两个小时后的事情了，微颤的睫毛在扑闪过后沾着晶莹的细小的水滴滴落在脸颊的一侧，他眨了眨眼睛用了好久才适应屋内的光线，多少恢复意识后伏见撑着身体坐起来，空空落落的屋子里没有任何人，他用了差不多三分钟才认出了这里是哪里，拉开厚厚的毛毯，身上的衣服也被换过了，伏见伸手揉了揉还在泛酸的太阳穴，然后带着几分怒意的掀开自己身上的毯子，狠狠地拉开槅门，不知道是不是他气急之下用力过猛的缘故，原本镂空雕花的槅门就这样断裂在他的手中。听到隔壁的动静，八田担心是不是出了什么事，第一个跑了出来，刚好看见赤着脚穿着和服的猴子站在走廊的那头跌跌撞撞的朝这里走来。

 

 

“喂，臭猴子，你逞什么强，刚好就这么乱跑么。”八田口中边责备着边大喊道，“十束哥，尊哥，猴子他醒了。”

 

 

伏见在看见八田朝自己跑过来口中还喋喋不休的絮叨的瞬间，还以为是错觉，直到八田拖住了他冰冷的手，温暖的触感真实的让他觉得不是幻觉。看着对方望着自己发愣的样子，八田也有点懵，虽然他不想原谅那个背叛的猴子，但是看在对方大病初愈的份上会不会太过分了，所以暂时和解的话，应该没什么大问题吧。

 

 

“啧。”伏见低头咂了下嘴，偏过头去，唇角勾起一个说不清道不明的角度，微长的头发垂顺下来，挡住了他的大半张脸，在月色暧昧的光影之下，让八田有种两人还是在国中时期那些打打闹闹的日子，“那家伙，是你们出现在这里的原因么。”

 

 

说这话的猴子脸上露出一个并不明朗的表情，八田无法读懂他说话时微颤的声音，发抖的身体到底是冷还是由于别的原因，他只能将此刻的猴子归为那个还像是在国中时，缩在被子里生病的闷闷发声不由自主很难过的猴子。

 

 

“猿比古。”八田下意识的加大了握住他的力度。

 

 

伏见抬起头，这次他说话的对象不是八田，而是站在离两人不远处的叼着烟的草薙和靠着柱子只留给两个人一个背影的周防尊。

 

 

草薙把玩着手中的打火机，轻轻地打出一束赤红色的火焰，朝伏见歪歪脑袋，答非所问的回答着，“小伏见，这么久不见，连招呼都不打我和尊可是会伤心的。”

 

 

“啧。”伏见从八田的手臂中抽出那只覆上了不属于自己温度的手，换了个阻挡的姿势，挡在了八田的面前。

 

 

“你中了伏见家的咒印，他替你将咒印转移到了自己的身上。”草薙侧侧身子，让出一个位置，“小伏见，你的随侍……”

 

 

“就这么快的轻易上钩了么。”伏见不紧不慢的朝前走，脸上挂起来的是漂亮的讥讽微笑，“完全丝毫没有被人利用的自觉，那家伙一贯擅长这样的把戏啊，草薙先生原来也不过如此么。”伏见几乎是漠视着素来令他畏惧着的王和曾经尊重过的前辈，一脚踹开了那人所在的屋子的槅门，进屋之前，伏见站在门口稍稍停留了两秒，“尊先……不，周防尊，带着你的人赶紧离开，这里不欢迎任何吠舞罗的人，你也不是我的王。”伏见说出这话的时候，除了内心几乎无法控制的怨恨外，甚至还有几分说不清道不明的激动。他不知道这样在那个人面前如此直白露骨的表露这样的强烈的情绪会造成什么样的后果，可是，最起码，说出来了，如果你那不予置之的态度是王的宽容的话，那么可以带着你的宽容离开了，我伏见猿比古不需要你的宽容，既然背叛从一开始就注定了，那何不贯穿到底。

 

 

草薙惊讶于眼前一直畏首畏尾的少年此刻的辛辣直白，就连一向在大事上总是维护着周防的八田也吓了一跳，他的第一个反应不是去质问猿比古，而是去看一直背对着他们的周防，他的王，尊哥会不会就这样打死猴子，那自己该怎么办，这样的想法瞬间湮没了整个大脑，当自己后知后觉的感受到来自尊哥身上所泛起的犹如暴风骤雨般王的怒气和威压时，吓得一动也不敢再动。

 

 

伏见踹开门之后，径直的走向躺在床铺上的时雨，同样是刚刚勉强醒来的时雨正要挣扎着起身，就被伏见一脚狠狠的踩在了脚下。

 

 

“少爷。”时雨虚弱的抬起头，但是并未有任何反抗的动作，“您能醒来，真的太好……”他的话根本没说完，劈头盖脸的便是一顿拳打脚踢，伏见像是在发泄般，用尽自己全身的力气对眼前臣服在自己脚下的人施以虐待，丝毫不顾忌门外还有不相干的人在。

 

 

“我有允许你这么做了么，依旧对着别人玩着你这套主仆情深的戏码对么，怎么了，伏见家除了调教你做我的狗外别的你什么都没学会么，为什么不反抗，为什么。”伏见半蹲下抓起时雨的头发，情绪激动的在他人看来似乎随时都有爆炸的可能性“非要把那群家伙牵扯进来，时雨啊—”伏见在揪起时雨脑袋的那一刻摸到了他脑后的伤口，黏糊糊的血沾了他满手，心里也开始变得黏糊糊，“那个时候选择站在门外听着我求饶的人是你，现在要为我死的家伙也是你，全都是你，你到底想要怎样，想要怎样，我问你想要怎么样啊。”整个质问的过程中，伏见的手不由自主的搭上了时雨的脖颈，沾染着血迹的双手在脆弱柔软的地方留下斑斑的血痕，越收越紧，大有要将眼前这个人彻底掐死捏碎的架势，但是随着从声嘶力竭的质问到最后越来越低沉带着哭腔的声音，伏见松开了手，将脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上。

 

 

 

“但是，我做不到啊，时雨，我做不到啊。”伏见不知道什么时候自己哭了，脸上湿冷的一片，即便是闭着眼睛，他也能想象自己那副软弱无力的模样，脆弱的不堪一击，他推开了时雨试图碰触安抚自己的手“那个家伙也好，你也好，随意毁坏别人人生的不负责任的家伙，你也要什么都不弥补的就离开么。”伏见伸手擦去了自己脸上的痕迹，等他再站起身来的时候，已经恢复成了那个平日里冷漠的模样。

 

 

伸手抿去唇角血迹的时雨愣愣的抬头，望向伏见的脸，惊诧的连呼吸都要忘记，“少爷。”

 

 

“不管那家伙有没有真的做那件事，我是不会原谅他的，所以，啧，你也是知情的吧。”伏见从时雨的身上跨过去，走向那个放着时雨从地下密室带出来的包裹，“妖刀鬼彻，狐仙假面，还有墨玦，伏见家的传家宝。”伏见从中拿起那把通身漆黑的刀，“所以就通过那种掩人耳目的方式把这种从外烂到里的家族丢给我么。”

 

 

时雨支撑着站起来，激动诧异到连声线都变了，“怎么可能，少爷，您？难道是墨玦？”

 

 

“啧。”伏见将鬼彻佩戴在腰间，“昴还在室长那里，就只能用它了。”他轻轻拿起白色的狐狸面具，罩住了自己大半个脸，也不再和时雨废话径直走了出去“时雨，你是我的狗，这话没错吧。”

 

 

“没错。”时雨前身颔首。

 

 

“啧。”伏见习惯性的抓了抓自己左侧锁骨上的伤疤，“就这么卑微的活下去一直任我践踏吧，混蛋。”伏见留给了时雨一个倔强的背影，渐渐地走出了时雨的视线，妖刀鬼彻在月光的笼罩下泛起一层微浅的光芒，时雨甚至能感到那经久未启的刀锋正在寒风中呜咽中渴于饮血。

 

 

伏见走出门的时候，周防尊与草薙等人早已经不知去向，空落落的院子里呼啸着冰冷的北风，荒草萋萋的庭院在人们遗忘的角落里枯萎，但是荒草枯蔓下蔓延的是隐藏的希望。

 

 

【尊先生，这摊浑水，不该由你来涉足，室长都已经麻烦缠身了，何况是你这样的王呢】

 

 

伏见此刻没有心情来考虑为何对那个始终给自己了一个背影的王心心念念，他戴上了狐狸面具，拿起了百年前无数伏见家主都拿过的妖刀鬼彻，一个漂亮的挥刀在月光下划出漂亮的弧度。

 

 

现在的他，有更重要的事情要做，有更危险的东西要去斩断。

 

 

时雨晃晃荡荡的站起来，勉强扶住自己的心口走了几步之后，定定的站在门口，“草薙先生，那个你查到的丑闻，关于老爷和伏见先生的丑闻是假的，老爷设计了少爷，做了一些让少爷都误解的事情，不过是为了掩盖少爷已经继承了整个家族的假象，而那个从头至尾，从少爷利益角度来思考的我，选择了为那场根本不存在的丑闻推波助澜。”

 

 

“或许您会惊讶，但是，事实就是如此，在下没有想到，在赤之王周防先生给少爷体内印刻下属于王的力量后会加强少爷与墨玦之间的连通和感应，阴差阳错的让少爷在昏迷中知道了当年的事实，在下，对此感激不尽。”

 

 

时雨踉跄着朝外迈步，“至于墨玦到底是什么，草薙先生。”他微微勾勾唇角，“墨玦到底是什么并不重要，在下不知道您有没有注意到这件事情发生的时间，十二年前，那个时候少爷他只有六岁，而就在那年往前推几个月。”

 

 

“迦具都坠剑。”

 

 

“赤之王答应在下的，就请您来实现吧，草薙先生。”时雨将手中的锦盒随意一抛，黑暗中草薙紧紧地借住了那样东西，惊诧的几乎说不出话来，“在下要去找寻活下去的办法了，万分感谢，赤之王和他的氏族们。”青年晦暗不明的眼眸有如落在草薙手中的墨玦一般，散发着不可琢磨的色彩。

 

 

这个夜晚，还很长呢。

 

 

４０

 

 

今晚的月色很好。

 

 

宗像礼司抬头，看着深色夜幕正当中的一轮圆月，清冷透亮的月光敛去那些尖锐的带着寒冷的部分，抛洒在眼前的只剩下一片澄明的柔和。他思忖着，这样的天气里，后半夜或许会起雾，薄薄的一层，然后湿湿哒哒的雨滴落下浸透这庭院里的每个角落，等着洗刷这个院落里肮脏不堪的一切。

 

 

寂寞萋萋处，唯有槿花开。

 

 

若是说建筑有生命的话，那从这些木质结构里散发着的寂寞确实是与时雨在庭院中种下的俨然已经枯萎的槿花相配，宗像甚至是能想象得到当大片槿花开放，野草萋萋，那个少日复一日，年复一年的站在落寞的花丛中连带着身后古旧沉默的建筑陪他一起等待着。

 

 

等待着一个永远都不会回头的人。

 

 

宗像本人其实并非像大部分人那样理智无情，在作为青之王之前首先他是宗像礼司，只是长年累月肩负的大义会让别人甚至是他自己偶尔忘记。青之王在这个世界上无所畏惧，不会为任何事所停留驻足，但是，宗像礼司会。伏见是他发掘的璞玉，尽管周身已经被侵蚀的千疮百孔，但是他知道自己仍有可以好好修复他，等到他安静发出粲然光亮的那天。可是，当时雨出现之后他变得开始忧心忡忡起来，那个自诩为守护者的青年身上有着令人不安的危险存在，守护的本质并非保护，而是规劝被守护者走在正确道路上平稳幸福的发展着，但是从时雨身上，宗像看不到这种守护者应具备的素质，只要是伏见君的意志，他都会毫不犹豫的贯彻到底，只要是伏见君想要握在掌心之物，他会不惜任何代价夺取。换个不中听的说法，如果某天伏见君想要毁掉这个世界，时雨也会毫不犹豫的站在伏见君的身边，为伏见君斩断一切可以斩断之物。

 

 

 

宗像并不担心伏见君，这是个包裹在极度冷漠外壳下有着柔软内心的少年，他有着连他自己都无法察觉的温柔。他坚信伏见君在自己的庇护下可以渐渐脱离过去的扭曲，安全的长大，自己也会张开青王的羽翼好好的保护他，他担心时雨君对伏见君的影响，万一某天，在不确定的情况下，伏见君只能依靠着一味迎合着他的时雨君，因为少年心性而犯下不可挽回的错误怎么办。想到这里，宗像又兀自嘲笑起自己起来，果然是因为伏见君每天说自己有着老人家的爱好，现在反而像老人家一样开始瞻前顾后的为伏见君做种种打算了么。

 

 

 

那样的一天，孤立无援的一天，自己怎么可能会允许它出现呢，只要自己不会让伏见君失望，就永远不会让伏见君沦落到那样孤单无依的局面啊。宗像默默的将目光转向国常路小姐的屋门口，距离时雨君疑似受伤的踉跄着进到这位小姐的房间已经过了差不多有半个小时了，这期间他听到过两人低声的争执，看到了倒映在窗门上的锐器高举的影子，闻到了浓郁的血腥味……

 

 

 

哗啦一声响，从屋内走出来的黑发青年脸上四溅的血迹还没有完全凝固，有几滴从眼角处留下来，苍白的脸色成了最好的陪衬，在深沉的夜色中显得格外恐怖。

 

 

 

“今晚的月色很美呢，时雨君。”宗像冲着一点都不惊讶的青年微笑着，“呆在屋里做些无聊的事情可不是什么好的选择哦。”

 

 

 

时雨看了宗像一眼，似乎一点都不奇怪为什么青之王会出现在这，他面无表情的坐在长廊下穿着自己的木屐，“宗像先生不知道吗，今晚的月色很美，这样的话可是标准的暧昧告白呢，不是可以随便拿出来给别人说的话。”

 

 

 

“哦，是么，还真是受教了呢。”宗像看着时雨，“所以说，时雨君就没有什么好解释的么。”

 

 

 

时雨叹口气，看了看笑的一脸奸诈的宗像，“赤之王和您不一样。”他站起来，直视着宗像的眼眸，“这就是在下的解释。”

 

 

 

“我自然和那个头脑简单的野蛮人不一样，这么说来，时雨君是将那个家伙当枪使了呢，胆敢愚弄王权者，还真是过人的胆量呢。”宗像微微勾起唇角，但是却并无笑意，“就不怕么。”

 

 

 

“在下唯一害怕的就是少爷过的不顺心，其他的在下并不关心。”时雨认真的看着宗像，“即便是被当枪使，赤之王本人并没有任何怨言，如此看来，也并不需要青之王替他操心吧。”时雨抬头看了看月亮，“明天一大早国常路小姐便会因为病重被送往医院，而长老们那边的人，只要看到了国常路小姐身上的咒印，大致就能够明白一切，青之王还是提早的做好应对才是。”

　

 

 

“时雨君会留她一命，这倒是真让人惊讶呢。”宗像望向那间小屋，“我以为时雨君是个不会手软的人呢。”

 

 

 

“少爷不会喜欢在下擅自做未经他允许过的事，在下就先告辞了。”时雨朝宗像鞠了一躬，转身要走的时候，时雨像是突然想起来了什么一样，“哦，对了，今晚的月色确实不错，是个适合与人赏月的好机会。”

 

 

 

宗像怔了一下，随后反应过来，愉悦的勾起唇角“哦？，时雨君是在暗示我些什么吗？”

 

 

 

“直觉罢了，在下今晚可是没见过任何人呢，宗像先生。”时雨这么说着，渐渐整个人都融入进了夜色中，宗像看了看他的背影又回头看了看那栋小屋，转身离去，眉眼由于月色侵染的关系，多了几分温柔的味道。

 

 

 

刚走进自己的院子里，宗像就遥遥的看见那个半依在走廊柱子上，整个人都舒舒服服慵懒的躺着的少年，双手偎在不知道从哪里翻出来的小巧精致暖手炉上，放在身侧的暗红色太刀上挂着白色的狐狸面具，几日不见多了几分清减，但是眉眼处的慵懒和多出来那几份轻松的感觉是显而易见的。如同夜猫一般警觉的少年似乎听到了脚步声，直直朝自己望过来，覆在眼前的水蓝色陪着一张不耐烦的脸着实有点煞风景，要是伏见君能抬头给我个好看的笑就好了，宗像在心里小小的遗憾着。

 

 

 

“太慢了啊，室长。”少年的声音中透着几分不自觉的抱怨，“我要是真的被那些老家伙整走，这会可是会被折腾到连你是谁都不知道了吧。”

 

 

 

宗像这次是真的发自内心的笑出来了，他快步走过去，在少年的身侧坐下，“抱歉啊，我并没有时雨君那种天时地利人和的先天优势条件呢。”

 

 

“啧。”

 

 

 

“不过，伏见君，今晚的月色很美呢。”宗像抬头看着天上的月亮。

 

 

 

“啧啧啧。”

 

 

 

“哦呀，这几天借机把伏见家好好的搜查了一边，可真是富有的家族呢。”宗像歪着脑袋，看了看像是在闹别扭的伏见，“伏见君，我们Ｓ４也好久没有接到社会捐赠了，道明寺君不止一次抱怨过宿舍里没空调的日子很难熬，伏见君也很怕热吧。”

 

 

“室长，公款都被您用来买拼图了么。”伏见无奈的看向宗像，“您这是滥用职权好吧，我来找您可不是为了这些无聊的事的。”

 

 

“我还以为伏见君是特地来和我一起赏月的呢。”宗像无辜的看向伏见君，“我刚刚在伏见君的未婚妻那里遇见了时雨君，看他一副胸有成竹的样子，好像什么都计划好了呢。”

 

 

 

听到时雨的名字伏见就忍不住伸手去揉自己的太阳穴，“那家伙。室长，我有件事想要报告给你。”

 

 

 

“伏见君请讲，但是如果是周防的事的话，我已经知道了。”宗像伸手摸了摸少年好看的手，不由得皱起了眉头“不过，不冷么，伏见君。”

 

 

 

伏见下意识的缩回了自己的手，躲过宗像的碰触，别过脸去，“绿之氏族再次出现，这件事，黄金之王还不知道。”

　　

 

 

伏见伸手去摸身侧狐狸面具上的花纹，水蓝色的眼眸因为认真思考而泛起轻微的涟漪，他的目光望着天空中的朗月，沉思了一小会才开口，“任何与伏见家有利益关系存在的，都没办法让我信任。”伏见站起来，戴好自己的佩刀，拿起了狐狸面具，“我会在不让Ｓ４为难的前提下，来达成我的目的。”

 

 

 

“那么伏见君想要做什么呢。”宗像知道这个少年要走了，这次，他将出人意料的踏出主动的步伐，眯起了自己的眼睛。

 

 

 

“啧，这么麻烦的事情，谁知道呢。”即便是背对着自己，宗像也能够想象出来伏见君脸上那副不耐烦的别扭表情，“说不准一时兴起就毁了这里也说不一定呢。”

 

 

宗像双手相握，歪着头看着伏见的背影，尽管依然消瘦却和几年前相见时少了几分单薄，“还真是了不起的事呢，就让我拭目以待吧，伏见君。可是，不管怎么说，都要给可爱的弥生君留个生存的地方啊，毕竟在我看来，那个孩子可是这里最热爱主人的小家伙了呢。”

 

 

“走了哦，室长。”伏见将面具戴在脸上头也不回的离开，宗像坐在长廊下眺望着伏见远去的背影，经不住苦笑。

 

 

“果然即便是伏见君，叛逆期一到也是让人忍不住头疼呢，不过啊。”宗像抬起头，看着些许被乌云遮蔽的夜空，“一路顺风，伏见君。”

 

 

【TBC】


End file.
